Castanet Island Life
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: The sequel to Castanet High! Hikari comes back from her one and a half year trip and ends up meeting new friends, even weirder adventures, mysteries, and ends up becoming closer to her boyfriend. Rated for language!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back!

**Ladies and Gentlemen...but mostly ladies! I'm proud to announce the sequel to Castanet High! Introducing...§Castanet Island Life§!! Yes I switched the name slightly, but I think it is still pretty good X)! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

"Are we almost there?"

"Yep! Castanet is right over there, we will be there in about five minutes. Can you see it?"

The big island came into view "Yeah!"

I grinned, it felt like forever since I've seen the island.

Pascal smiled "You've really grown Hikari, the island has felt different without you."

"Aw, you're sweet. I missed this place a lot, I got really home sick while I was on my trip."

"I bet you learned a lot, I've always wanted to travel like that."

I laughed "Well, if I get that offer again, I'll give you a heads up if I get that offer again. We could switch places."

"I don't think they would fall for that." He gave a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I got souvenirs for everyone. Here." I gave him the gift "It is a pipe for you, I hope you like it."

"Well, this is a very nice gift. I've been needing a new one."

I smiled "Glad you like it! Oh...um...how has Yuki been?"

"Very good...he has actually stopped drinking, the whole town was talking about it."

I was slightly surprised "I'm gad, now my parents have no need to kick me off the island again."

I had told Yuki to keep it a secret that I was coming back. I wanted to surprise everyone, especially Gill. We had a slight rough relationship, but now that I'm back, hopefully we can act like an actual couple. Finally we pulled into the dock and my mouth almost dropped. Yuki was waiting at the dock...but Kathy, Kotomi, Lena, Mark, Roomi, Chihaya, Vivi and Luke were there.

"I'm going to kill Yuki." I mumbled.

I jumped off the boat and got crowded by them.

"Hikari!" Kathy gave me a huge bear hug "We missed you sooo much. Oh, your hair looks so different."

Through out the cruise I never got a chance to cut my hair, no it was long, it was a few inches past shoulder length.

"Oh, is it okay. I never got a chance to cut it-"

"It's fine, but you have to fill us in on everything you saw."

"Hikari!" I got slammed by someone. I turned around and saw Chloe.

"Oh geez, you got bigger Chloe."

Her grin grew "Thanks. Soon I'll be as tall as you!"

"Oh, I got presents for everyone." I gave Kathy a new cocktail recipe, Lena a new saddle, I gave Luke a grip for his ax, I gave Kotomi some special wool, Mark some new farming tools, Chihaya a new book of recipes, Roomi a new hair clip, Vivi got a special magic charm in the shape of the moon, and Yuki a pack of a special kind of coffee seeds.

"I hope you guys like your things." I smiled.

"Hikari, these recipes are awesome." Chihaya said in awe "I'll try them right away."

I grinned "Glad you like it."

"What about me?" Chloe jumped up and down.

I smiled "You..." I grabbed her gift "You get an ice cream maker. I know how much you like ice cream."

She grinned even wider and jumped up and down "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"So, how have things been here?" I asked everyone.

Apparently nothing much has changed during the past year and a half...or at least, nothing very interesting. They all said, the island was different because I wasn't there.

"Aw...you guys are sweet." I smiled.

"Hikari!?" I heard a squeal, right away I knew who it was.

"Yes?!" I yelled back at the boat.

"Where is my suitcase?!"

"I told you, it's on your bed?!"

Silence for a few moments "Oh! Thanks! I'll be right out!"

Everyone stared at me for a few moments with a 'who is that on the boat?' look.

I giggled "I kinda brought a friend along." I turned to the boat "Chelsea! Get out here and say hello please!"

"Hold on Hold on!"

Then a few seconds after, she came running down the ship, tripped, and landed flat on her face.

She jumped back up "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Am I bleeding?"

I sighed "Nope, you're good."

She sighed in relief then noticed everyone watching her "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Chelsea Monoke, please to meet you all. Hikari has told me much about you guys."

She bowed slightly, I smiled "I met Chelsea while we were on the cruise. She was my roommate and one of my class mates. She wanted to come here to see what the island was like."

"So...she is going to stay here?" Luke asked.

"Sssssh!" Kathy snapped "Don't say anything about someone new staying or else--"

"Get out of my way!" Then Mayor Hamilton zoomed through the crowd to face me and Chelsea. I almost broke down laughing because it looked like a bowling ball knocking over the pins.

Chelsea started laughing "Strike!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Ah, hello Hikari, welcome back."

"Thank--"

"So who is this?"

"Oh, this is Chelsea--"

"It's nice meeting you Chelsea, it is nice to see new faces around here."

"Thank--"

"I will make sure the Inn has room for you till your house is finished."

"You are already going to start to make a house for her?"

"Yep."

"Wow, if I knew this place made houses for visitors I would've came here a long time ago." Chelsea muttered in my ear.

"Mayor, she is just visiting. I don't think she is going to become a permanent resident."

"Well, she needs a nice looking house to impress the guys." Then I remembered what he was doing, this brought back to many Deja Vu.

"Mayor, Gill did tell you that we are dating."

He then looked shocked "Seriously!? For how long?!"

"Um...since the Christmas festival I was at a year and a half ago."

He then slumped down in disappointment "That kid never tells me anything anymore." He muttered "What happened to that little kid who used to tell me about his days of school...wait...that didn't even happen either. He is no child of mine...or apparently there was another side of my wife that I was never told about..." He walked away, mumbling on. I smiled slightly, then looked at Chelsea.

"Does that mean I don't get a free house."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." I patted her head.

Chelsea and I became best buds throughout the trip. She was from a place called Mineral Town. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and always seemed to wear a bandanna, like Luke, on her head. She was funny, nice, but sadly she was clumsy. While we were on the cruise she almost drowned in the pool because she jumped in wrong.

"Chihaya, do you mind showing Chelsea to the inn?"

"Sure! No prob." He smiled at me then lead her to the inn. The others decided to leave me with Yuki for privacy.

I turned to Yuki "So...how have you been?"

"Um...fine...You?"

"I'm good thanks." We were quiet again

"Am I going to have to ask?" I finally said.

He sighed and chuckled slightly "Well, yeah I guess."

"Are you sober?" I grinned waiting for his answer.

"You know what? I haven't touched or even looked at an alcoholic beverage in nine months."

I stared at him "Seriously?"

He grinned "Yep! Just ask Gill."

"Okay, but if he say you have I'm going to beat you up worse than the girls did that one time."

He turned pale "Hopefully Gill will tell the truth. I hope he doesn't say I have just so you can kill me."

I giggled "We will see."

He smiled "Oh, I think it's about time you see him again."

I smiled "Yeah."

He helped me grab my things and he lead me to Town Hall, where after what seemed like forever, I would finally see him again.

**I wanted to add more, but the GillxHikari part would be much better in their own chapter :)!!! Please comment and leave me ideas for new chapters! I'm also coming up with a Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers GillxHikari fanfic. I love that show and I think the two of them would be hilarious in a fanfic like that, so expect it to show up soon ;)!!!**

**-00Spirited Away00 **


	2. Chapter 2: Long Time No See

**Sorry for the delay. I was really busy this week ^_^'. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I stared at the paper work blankly for a few seconds. The work seemed to get harder and harder every day for me now. I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to figure out how to do some of it. I heard someone come in.

"Hey Gill!" it was Yuki.

I moaned "What do you want?"

"Nothing,I just came to see if you know when Hikari is coming home?"

"No I don't know when she will be back. She hasn't said anything about coming back which bugs me." It really did, I wanted to know when she would get home so I could see her again, but while I talked to her on the phone last time, she never mentioned coming anytime soon. I kept my eyes still on the paper, even though with him around I knew I had to try and figure this out.

"Maybe you should try skipping that page and going to the next. The answer might come to you if you are working on another file." A familiar voice said.

I got wide eyed and whirled my head around. Hikari was standing there smiling, she looked different. She had more confidence in her eyes and in her voice, her hair was brighter and longer, she might have gotten slightly taller, but I was taller than her no matter what.

"No way..." I muttered.

Her smile grew "Hi Gill!"

I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to figure out that this wasn't a dream.

I finally smiled "Hi Hikari."

Hikari's POV

We were quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Yuki said, sounding pleased with himself and he walked out of the room. I looked back at Gill, who just seemed surprised and speechless. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it would be a nice surprise--"

Next thing I knew was that I was in a tight embrace by him.

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're back." He said.

I smiled and hugged him back.

After a few seconds he released me and said "Okay, you promised. Tell me everything that happened."

I stared at him with a funny look "Wow, if I knew you would be that obsessed with the trip, I would've let you go instead of me."

He smiled "Do you know a joke when you hear one?"

"Well, I can't imagine you as a joker. No offense."

He chuckled "Non taken...I kind of knew I wasn't that type for a while."

"How long was a while? I could tell you weren't that type right when I saw you." I giggled.

He stared at me "Sorry for being "anti-social"...isn't that what Elli described me as on your first day?"

I blushed "How did you hear that?"

"I was still in the office." He grinned.

I glared at him "Wow...you're a stalker."

"No I'm not."

I ignored him "I guess the mayor is your dad after all."

He playfully hit me on the head "You have a lot of nerve to say stuff like that right when you get back."

I giggled "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I was glad I was back, hopefully I would be able to stay here.

Then I realized Yuki was gone, I mean...left the building gone.

"Crap. He has my stuff." I mumbled.

"Well, hopefully he goes to your house."

I glanced up at him "What do you mean?"

He smiled slightly "Well, Father made a deal that once you get out of school, you will have your own house. No you have your own house." He looked at me.

I got even more excited "You're serious."

"Yes, all your remaining stuff was put in the house, it is pretty close to your brothers house but not enough where he could bug you every second."

"I still don't believe it."

"Well we will have to show you then huh?" His smile grew.

* * *

"So cool..." I mumbled in awe while I was staring at the house. It looked bigger than I thought it would be. It was a level four house, from the outside there was probably around four rooms and the dinner area. There was a barn next to it and a field for growing things. The field already had six cherry blossom trees that were now full of flowers, plus a few crops like turnips and strawberries. Yuki came out of the barn grinning.

"Koji, Cream, and Miki are in there now, plus there is a new baby cow in there." He said.

I ran into the barn and squealed when I saw a cute baby black calf.

After I was done cuddling it I got up and said hello to the others. I was petting Koji while I asked "So anyway, how were Koji and the others while I was gone?"

Yuki grinned and I swore Gill mumbled something under his breath.

"You should ask Gill. He took care of them."

I glanced over at Gill and stared at him "Really--"

"Yes!" He snapped blushing slightly.

"He just doesn't want to talk about it because he almost puked and passed out when Miley was being born."

I almost lost consciousness laughing. Gill looked as red as a tomato.

I caught my breath "Sorry...heh...I thought that was interesting considering--"

"Shut up..." He mumbled.

"You're right, sorry...--"

"Considering he is Commander Gilligan and all animals fear him." Yuki mumbled.

Gill punched him in the head and Yuki fell to the ground laughing and crying. Gill looked pretty mad and embarrassed.

I smiled at him, his expression softened slightly, I looked over at Yuki.

"Why did you name her Miley though?"

"Cause I like the name."

"Who names an animal that anyway? You could've thought of something nicer."

"Like?"

"Mhm...Cookie or Oreo."

He paused "Cookie and Cream?"

I giggled "That was my goal."

"Come on, I haven't named any of the animals."

"Fine, but no more naming my animals."

I moaned "Fine...wait, Cream was originally my cow. I could've kept her if I wanted."

"But you didn't."

"No offense Hikari but you kind of stink with animal names to."

I pouted "You shouldn't be the one to talk Gilligan."

His blush came back like a Que "Can you please stop with that, I was forced to."

"With what? I'm still puzzled about how and why you did that."

He looked away with a pout. Yuki snickered "Maybe he might be...oh I don't know...gay."

Right away, Yuki grabbed a hoe from the ground and held it defensively to stop Gill from killing him.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"How many straight guys do you know with the name Gill."

Gill looked as if he was literally going to kill Yuki.

I sighed "That is the only reason you think he is gay."

"No, some of his outfits prove it too--"

Next thing I saw was Gill almost strangling Yuki on the ground.

I grinned "Yeah, I think Gill is saying he is straight."

* * *

I was very pleased with how my house looked inside. There were kitchen utensils already in the kitchen. The main room was green with a table, chairs, a TV, and some frames for pictures. In my room, it had pink striped wallpaper, and a comfortable peach colored bed. It already had some of my posters on the wall and there was more picture frames for my pictures, my wardrobe was there as well. There was a big room upstairs with the same wallpaper as the main room I could use for an office or something, it had a couch, another TV, a telephone, and a table to put some stuff on. There was a full sized bathroom with everything already in it. There was also another room next to mine, I'd probably use it for storage. I was pretty impressed with my house...except for one thing...

"Hikari! The bathroom's toilet works!" Chelsea yelled in amazement.

Chelsea was living with me for right now...I decided to put her in the smaller room next to mine which she already girled up and made it her personal space...like she did with everything else. On the boat, she upgraded her whole side of the room we were sharing.

"That's awesome Chelsea!" I shouted back while watching TV. Hopefully I would be able to get used to her now.

**Tada! I hope you liked it! I know this story will come to an end sooner or later (not anytime soon though) so I'm thinking of making a new story with GillxHikari. Oh! And those of you who haven't checked out my new story, please do! :D**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	3. Chapter 3: There's a Shocker!

**Finally I'm finished with the chapter! Sorry, I had a busy schedule for the past few weeks. Anyway two people asked me to give Yuki a girlfriend...both asked for the same person so I'm like "Aw what the heck! That sounds neat!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Hikari!" I jolted out of my bed and ran outside to see if Chelsea was alright.

I looked around "Hikari!" It was coming from the barn, I ran in.

"This cow is sooooo cute." She was cuddling Miley and hugging her like no tomorrow.

"That was...why you called me...? I ran out here in my pajamas...at four in the mourning just to see a cow that I already new was here."

"But she is sooooo cute!" She squealed.

I yawned "Well, I'm going back to bed, seeya in two more hours."

I walked back to my room and plopped back down on my bed.

Two hours later, I woke up and started making breakfast for us, apparently she never went back to sleep so she was hanging out with the animals for two whole hours. I made some scrambled eggs and some toast. Right when I set them on the table she gobbled them down...all of it. We had been back home for about three weeks now, Chelsea was actually good at farming. She helped me a lot.

"Alright..." I said "I will make some more and hopefully I will be able to eat it." I grinned, Chelsea loved eating. We had a buffet once and a while on the boat and when that happened, she would eat non stop...or until she finished the whole buffet. when I was done with breakfast, I went outside to water the crops.

"Hikari, do you need help?"

"Well, can you ring that bell over there to let the animals out."

"Uh...sure..." She looked at the bell with a confused look.

"You have to pull the string but not too--"

A loud clang rang through my head, I covered my ears.

"...hard..." I said, rubbing my ears.

"Sorry..." She said, she was also rubbing her ears.

The animals came out, a bit of alarm on their faces.

I smiled "Well, make sure they don't eat anything that they aren't supposed to, I need to check on Yuki."

"Okay!"

I knocked on the door of Yuki's house...no answer. I shrugged and decided to look for him at the mines...wasn't there. I went to Flute fields...wasn't there. I looked in the Harmonica Town...still no Yuki. I decided to go to town hall.

Gill was at the front.

"Gill, have you seen Yuki?"

"No..." He was looking at some paper work.

I went up to him and covered the paperwork with my hand. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression "What?" He snapped.

"Be nice. Have you seen Yuki anywhere, I can't find him."

He sighed "He is upstairs with Elli, can I please do my work now?!"

I moved my hand and he went back to his work "Thanks..." I mumbled.

I went upstairs to where the library was. I opened the door and looked inside, a second later I shut it, then turned around, than went down the stairs... well not exactly, I was fumbling down the stairs.

"Gill!" I squeaked.

He jumped and looked up "What? Did you see a rat or something, I really need to get this done!"

I shook my head, I was blushing like crazy "I- saw..." I hesitated.

"What?!"

"I went upstairs....and Yuki...and Elli..."

"What?! Why can't you--" From the look on my face I think he got what I saw.

"Are you serious...?" He looked just as shocked.

I nodded.

"Upstairs...they're...?

I nodded, still blushing, he looked even redder, I wasn't sure if it was from the level of awkwardness or the fact that he was starting to get very mad.

"Damn it Elli." He mumbled. He went upstairs, I was behind him, he opened the door then closed it just as fast as I did. Now he stared at me, his face super red.

"Told you..." I was able to squeak.

He sighed and rubbed his temples "It is break time anyway...I'm going to get something to eat..." He went downstairs then stopped at the bottom. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure..."

When we got back, Gill stopped me at the door, then peaked in quietly. He motioned that it was okay.

"Don't say anything..." He whispered.

I nodded and we walked in, when he said it was okay, it kind of wasn't. Yuki and Elli were talking and laughing.

"Why the heck did you guys do that?!" I blurted out. Gill quickly covered my mouth.

Yuki and Elli glanced at each other "Do what?"

Gill sighed then gave me a look that said _Now we have to tell them._

"Hikari and I walked in the library upstairs about an hour ago...and you can fill in the rest." He took his hand off my mouth and headed over to his desk to finish his paperwork. I looked over at the couple, who were now bright red.

"Why did you come in?" Yuki asked, kind of mad.

"Well...it's a library, you usually don't see people doing stuff like that when you walk in..."

"Doesn't anyone knock?!" Yuki snapped.

"Yuki...go somewhere else if you want to do stuff like that, the library is a "Public" place..."

He sighed "Forget it, I'm sure you guys got caught like that too."

Gill almost fell out of his seat, I glared at him "What?! No!"

"Wow, I would think considering you guys have been together for so long, you would've been doing stuff like that."

I blushed like crazy "How long have you two been--"

"About three months."

"How come you didn't tell anyone?" Gill mumbled, he still looked like he was trying to recover from shock.

"We are good at hiding things." He grinned then became serious again.

"Oh, Hikari, you two are still dating right?"

"Yeah?" I was confused.

"What are you going to do about that other guy then?"

Gill's eye contact went to me, I almost screamed "What are you talking about?!"

He looked confused "Didn't you say you met a guy while on the cruise... and that he was cute...and that you were thinking about dating him?"

I couldn't believe this. I wanted to punch Yuki for being a no good liar.

"No!" I snapped.

"Well...what about this picture you sent me?" He showed me the picture, Gill walked behind me to look. I almost gagged, it was a picture of me with another guy. He photoshopped it or something.

I could feel Gill's gaze digging into me.

"Can we talk for a second Hikari." He murmured.

Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and led me outside, with the picture.

He turned around and sighed, he rubbed his temples, trying not to yell.

"I'm going to ask you once. Is this true?"

"No! No, it isn't! Yuki photoshopped it!"

"How did he photoshop it?" He was almost talking through his teeth.

"Um..." I thought for a second. When did Yuki get a computer?

"I don't know but I swear I haven't seen anyone else!"

His eyes dug into mine "Well...I find that hard to believe right now so..." He looked to away for a few seconds. He looked like he was trying to reword things so he didn't sound like he was about to beat me up in some way.

I already got what he meant, I got wide eyed "How come you won't believe me?!" I snapped "You know Yuki, he is just trying to keep us off focus with him and Elli! You should know that is photoshopped."

He didn't make any eye contact with me "Maybe you're right...either way...it might be better if we try and see others...you know?"

"No I don't!"

He looked at me and smirked...not out of being mean, but because he was thinking something. He looked toward town hall then back at me.

"Play along please..." He managed to mumble. I looked real quick at town hall to see Yuki staring out the window. Then I knew what Gill was doing, he was making it look like a breakup to trick Yuki.

"You are really good at acting you know that?" I mumbled. He kept a grin from escaping.

"I will come by your house later, go back to your house like you are angry or the plan won't work." He did this in a tone that made it look like, from inside town hall, that he was saying something mean to me. I put on the best act I could.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed then stormed off. When I turned around I grinned and almost started laughing. I skipped back to my house to find Mark and Chelsea talking.

"Hi Mark!" I waved.

He turned around and grinned "Hey Hikari!"

Chelsea looked over "Hi Kari!"

"Kari?" I asked, confused.

"I thought it was a cute nickname."

I sighed, it wasn't as bad as i could've been. I looked over at Mark "So how has farming been with you?"

His grin grew "Pretty good, although winter is still harsh on me."

"Do you make sure that there isn't any snow around the plants?"

He paused "Damn...well...now I know."

I started to laugh. Chelsea looked at both of us "Are you two going out?"

I looked at her "Chelsea, you know that I already have a boyfriend."

She hesitated "Oh yeah...sorry."

I giggled, Mark just stared at her "It's fine." He smiled at her then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, you are just an interesting girl." He grinned.

Chelsea smiled "The best kind!"

* * *

After about an hour of hanging inside the house, Chelsea and I started looking around the house for anything interesting.

"There is a garden gnome over here...it looks freaky." Chelsea said.

I walked over by a bunch of trees, where she was standing. She was right, there was a garden gnome.

"Well I'm going to have nightmares tonight." When I was little my brother got the scariest garden gnome we could find and but it in front of me when I was sleeping. When I woke up and I saw it, I screamed as hard as I could and peed myself. I shook at the thought. After that, we found a few herbs, mushrooms, even a small creek we could go swimming in if we wanted to. Chelsea left a bit later just to check the mine district out. Due to her personality, I knew she was going to get along well with Luke. I decided to let the animals in the barn and I double checked the plants to make sure I didn't miss any weeds, or forget to water a crop. After that I went inside and slumped on the couch. I finally realized that I still hadn't heard anything from Gill. I shook it off, he would probably get mad if I worried too much. He was probably busy. I curled up on the catch and watched some TV, until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Oh boy! Yuki is naughty!!! Well please comment and feel free to leave ideas, don't forget to read my other story Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	4. Chapter 4:Weirdness and Horniness

**This chapter is slightly shorter due to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Gill becomes a bit horny XP!!!**

Gill's POV

I woke up with a jump. I breathed heavily and brushed some sweat away from my face. I looked around the room, it was still dark, I was still laying in bed, the sheets wrapped around my waist. I looked at the clock, it was only 2 in the morning. I groaned, I was going to punch Yuki for asking if Hikari and I have done it yet. Thanks to him I'm going to have dreams of sleeping with her for nights on end. My heart was beating fast, not because of the dream but because I had actually thought of doing that with Hikari. I rubbed my eyes to try and get the dream out of my head, nothing happened. I moaned and fell back in bed, staring at the ceiling. I had no clue how I was going to act when I would see Hikari in the morning. Cool air from the open window blew into the room making me feel calmer. I tried as hard as I could to think about other things while I tried to sleep. Finally it paid off and I went back to sleep.

* * *

Hikar's POV

I yawned and got up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Getting up was the hardest part of the day, of course I could sleep in but I'm not irresponsible. I got out of bed sluggishly and went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in every direction, I wore a pink pajama top and bottoms that matched. One sleeve was hanging over my shoulder slightly and I had that "I'm not all the way up yet" look on my face. I yawned again and grabbed my toothbrush. After I brushed my teeth, I went into the shower, got out, and ran a comb through my hair. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist and grabbed a random outfit. I looked in the mirror to adjust my pink top with a blue undershirt and my dark blue skirt with the shorts underneath. I walked into the kitchen and saw Chelsea sitting down and eating.

"Morning!" She grinned and waved.

I smiled "Morning."

I grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

"The animals are already out." Chelsea said.

"Thanks Chelsea, you're a big help!"

She giggled "Well, I want to be a farmer so...yeah."

We were quiet for a bit "Hey Hikari?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't have any pictures of your family. There are a few here and there of you and Yuki but none of your parents."

I turned around and managed a smile "I just...don't...they aren't really considered my parents."

"You mean your real parents passed away?"

"No..." I sighed "My mom and dad were great to me and Yuki, they always encouraged us to do new things we liked. One day my parents just stopped talking to each other, they got into fights that I was too young to understand. Finally my dad left and my mom got remarried weeks later. He treated me and Yuki horribly, making us do hard labor and even hurting us."

"That's horrible."

"Not even close...you haven't heard the worst...One day, Yuki ran away and I later figured out that he found our real dad. With me being by myself...this gave my stepfather...more ideas..."

"Like what?"

"Just...things that are considered illegal to do to a young girl...I tried telling my mom but she didn't listen. Finally I ran away."

We were both quiet "I'm sorry..." Chelsea muttered.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Asking...I know it must stink thinking about that."

"It's fine, I don't get bugged by it anymore...although there are some..." I trailed off, then turned to her and smiled "Forget it, do you want to help me with the crops? I'm sure they are ready to be harvested."

"Um...sure..." She smiled then said "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." My smile grew.

**There you go! The next chapter will be Hikari's past! Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! XD Well please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	5. Chapter 5: My Sad and Pathetic Past

**Tada! I must say that this chapter is VERY long! My fingers are about to fall of...XD!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of the songs mentioned in this! Warning: Slight chance you will cry!**

I ran as fast as I could from Yuki, who was inches behind me.

"I'm coming!" He shouted.

"You won't catch me--" I slammed into the fence.

"Ow..." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yep." I turned and smiled.

"Kids! Let's get going, it is time for dinner!" our mama called.

"Okay!" We both shouted then raced to the back door and into the kitchen.

We watched as my mom put a huge plate of spaghetti on the table. Yuki reached over to grab some and my mama swiped his hand.

"Ow, what?" He asked.

"Wait until your father sits down." She smiled and I giggled while Yuki sulked.

Daddy came in the room a few seconds later "What are we having?" He asked me.

"Spaghetti!" I grinned.

"That sounds great, I'll just take this whole plate of it and go upstairs." He grabbed the whole thing of spaghetti and walked away.

"Hey!" Yuki protested.

"Kidding!" Daddy turned around and grinned.

I giggled and we all sat down and ate.

"So how is Violin practice Hikari?"

"It's okay...though I only know three songs."

"Well, keep practicing and it will pay off!" Daddy grinned.

"Thank you daddy!" I smiled.

"Yuki! Hikari! Can you come down here?"

Yuki sighed "Betcha it has something to do with what's his name." He finished changing a bandage on his wrist.

He sighed "Let's go..."

"Um...okay."

We walked downstairs to see mama and that guy standing right by the stairs. He had been with us for a year now and he had already beaten Yuki up twice. My mama just stared at Yuki while that was happening. I coughed a little and continued to look up at them. He never had done much to me, he pushed me around when I was in his way and that was it.

"We are going on a little trip together for the night. There is some stuff in the fridge for you to eat."

Yuki didn't say anything. If he talked back or gave them a look he would get beaten up.

"Fine." He mumbled. Yuki had me behind him, I didn't know why though. When they left, Yuki went into the kitchen and started making dinner. We didn't like mama's food anymore, so Yuki learned to make food on his own. When we got done eating we walked upstairs.

"I'm sick of that guy! I wish I could run away!" he said in frustration before laying in his bed. I didn't say anything.

I laid in the bed then tried to fall asleep. I woke up to thunder booming around me. I looked and saw Yuki stuffing stuff in his bad.

"Yuki?" I got up "What are you doing?"

He turned to look at me "I'm running away...to try and find dad."

"What?" I felt my stomach twist.

He opened the window and started crawling out "Wait!" I said and grabbed his arm, tears spilling down my face.

"Don't go!"

He smiled sadly "I have to, I will come back for you. I promise." Then he dropped down to the ground and saw him running, thunder booming again. I stared in shock, I started to sob. He never would save me...I was going to save myself.

"That no good--" The guy trailed off. He glared at me "Where did he go!?"

"I...I don't know...I was asleep and when I woke up...he was gone--" Then I felt a sharp pain across my face, he hit me. He pushed me to the ground and started to beat me up, I tried pushing away but it was no good. Mama was at work, he could do as much beatings as he wanted. When he was done, I was too scared to move. I felt pain everywhere. I laid there motionless.

"Get up!" I almost yelped at the kick and I jumped back up. I felt my body shaking with fear, he grinned, a grin that almost made me puke.

"You will do whatever I say! Got it!"

I winced "Yes!"

I walked downstairs slowly, I've been enduring this for a year now, two years have gone by since daddy left, one year since Yuki disappeared. I shivered about what happened last night. I didn't even want to describe it in my head. I saw mama cleaning in the kitchen.

"Um...mama?"

"Yes?"

"Um...can you please break up with that guy...?"

"Why is that?"

I stood straight "I...I don't like how he treats me...he has done...much worse to me then he did with Yuki...can it...please sto--"

I heard a crack as her hand made contact with the side of my face. I stood there stunned.

"You're a no good lier! I will never break up with him! If you don't like him you can just die! See if I care!" She yelled. I stared up at her, her look scared me, I frowned. My face heated up "Well Fine! Let him rape you and beat you till you can't even move! See if I care!" Then I stormed upstairs without even looking at her again. I locked the door and grabbed my backpack. I hesitated for a second. Why was I doing this, I was only 7 and running away? How would I survive? I shook that out of my head, anywhere was better than here. I scribbled a little note to them and put it on my bed. I heard footsteps marching up stairs. I looked at the corner of the room to see my violin case. I grabbed it before I opened the window. I heard the lock snap and I jumped out of the window and ran as fast as I could. I finally stopped out of breath. I panted heavily, the sun was setting. I stared at it blankly, I had no idea what to do now. Stealing their credit cards was only going to get me so far. I looked for a super market, when I found one I could only get at least enough things to last me three days, after that, I would be in trouble. I ate the food carefully but finally I had ran out. I sat on corner of a busy street in the city, I traveled a lot for the past week. People were cheap, they only gave me change. Either that or people would always look at me funny, either a look of pity or a look that said "I'm lucky I'm not her." And most would just ignore me without looking. There were times where someone would drop a candy bar for me and that was it. One day it was extremely hot, I tried to stay in as much shade as possible, my back was soaked with sweat, same with my face and well...everywhere. I didn't realize it but I fell asleep...or past out. When I did realize it, I snapped my eyes open. I was laying in a bed, at first I thought I was back home but this looked more like a hotel room. I looked around, there were two beds, the one I was in and the one next to mine was all made. The TV was on, it was the news. I was now in a pair of PJ's and my bag was right next to my bed. I tried to stay awake but then I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

"Is she going to be okay?" I soft voice asked.

"Yeah, she is just tired. Good thing you found her though, she was dehydrated and almost suffered from heat stroke. She will be fine now, all she needs is some rest. If she gets feverish, give her some of this medication."

"Alright."

I heard the door open and shut. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked over and saw a woman. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. She had light blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was staring into space like she was in thought.

"Who...who are you?" I was able to ask. She blinked and looked at me, her face full of kindness.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Usually if a strange person picks a child up that is called kidnapping...Am I okay?"

She giggled "Don't worry, I mean no harm."

"That is something a weirdo would say." I smiled "Plus even if you aren't I could be a fake homeless person...and try and steal your stuff."

She giggled again "Well, I trust you, plus I don't think you could fake a heat stroke."

My smile grew "That...true I think..."

"You sound kind of like my son."

I heard a growl then looked at my stomach "Um...sorry Miss."

"It's fine, you can get some clothes on and we can get something to eat. I washed your clothes when you were sleeping so they should be nice and clean now."

"Um...thank you Miss."

I got up and slipped on my clothes. She took me outside into the light and noise of the city.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked looking up at her.

"You past out this morning...as you can see it is night now, you haven't missed anything though." She smiled. She looked around "I just need to get a taxi...I stink at these things."

I looked around, I had been to the city a few times "Um...I think if the light on the taxi is off...that means that no one is in it. If you want to get there attention you...I think put your arm out."

She did what I said and it stopped for us, she turned to look at me "You are good at this." Her smile grew. For some reason I couldn't help but smile back. We went to this one italian restaurant. She ordered a few things and they came out. The smell of all the food made my mouth water.

"Well...dig in."

"Um...are you sure Miss...I mean..." I paused, my stomach screaming for me to eat.

"It's my treat, go ahead." She smiled warmly.

I stared at her then down at the food "T-...thank you..." I tried not to make me look like a slop and ate the nicest I could.

"So, how old are you?"

I looked up "7 Miss...I just turned 7 a few months ago."

"Wow, you are the same age as my son. That is interesting. Do you have any hobbies."

"Um...well...no not really. For a while now I haven't done anything interesting."

"Do you play violin?"

I kind of sounded stupid now, my violin stuck out like a soar thumb.

"Um...yes...but I haven't played in a while...and I only know about two songs."

"Which songs, when I was younger I used to play too."

"Um...Lilum...and...Yuuki no Uta."

"Huh did your parents teach you?"

"Yeah, they showed me how to play those songs...and that's it."

"I can teach you to play whatever song you want if you like?"

I looked up "Really?"

"Yep!"

"That would be so neat!" I smiled.

"Well then, hear is the secret. You know how to do the basics right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, get the music...or the notes and just turn them into violin notes...then you can create your song."

I stared at her "That's...that's all...?"

"I know it sounds soooo simple." She laughed.

"Yeah...I thought it would've been harder."

When we were finished she started taking me somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She turned to smile at me "I'm going to do some quick shopping real quick. Is that okay?"

"Um...yeah."

We went to what looked like a mall, another thing about my mama, she never took me shopping. We walked in and there were clothes as far as the eye could see.

"Woah..." I mumbled.

"You can look around if you'd like, they have a lot of things here."

"Um...okay."

I glanced at all the girl clothes, my mama used to just buy things that would fit me, I never actually went shopping with her. I tried on a few outfits that fitted me. I liked the clothes, then I forgot that I didn't have any money. I moaned and went out to put them back. The lady was standing out there.

"Are you done?"

"Um...yes..."

"Okay then." She smiled and took the clothes "Let's go."

"Wait! What are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"I said I needed to go shopping."

"I thought you meant for yourself..." I said quietly.

"I got a few things, but I thought you would like some stuff too."

"Um...thank you Miss." I said blushing slightly.

While she was checking out I looked around at all the people. The next thing I saw made me almost scream. There was my mama, she was looking at some of the clothes, that man came next to her and said something that made her laugh. I stared then looked at the ground. They were so much happier without me. I looked at the ground.

"Ready?" She asked smiling.

I looked up, that sad feeling went away. I didn't know why but I smiled "Yep!"

We walked back to the hotel. The next few days were fun. We went out a few times, plus she helped me with the violin. After that she taught me how to cook.

"So um...you mix the batter up till there is nothing left...right?"

"Yep."

Suddenly I smelled something burning, I turned next to me to see the stove on fire.

"AAAAAh...Miss...the stove!" I said.

She looked over "Oh, look at that..." acting like nothing was wrong, she went over and put it out.

"How...how did you stay calm?" I asked, still baffled by her attitude.

She turned and smiled "Always be prepared for anything, if you can handle it, there is no need to panic." She looked at the food "Looks like we might need to eat out again." She joked.

I laughed, this was the most fun I had ever had. While we were eating she looked up at me and asked "So hon? Why did you leave your family?"

I looked up at her then to the ground "They didn't want me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Mama divorced daddy and then married a mean man. Mama didn't care about what he did to big brother and me, she only paid attention to the man."

Her expression was serious "What did the man do to you and your brother?"

I opened my mouth...then closed it "Stuff."

"Can you tell me?"

"No..."

"Why is that?"

"The guy said never to tell anyone about what he did to me or big brother, me especially. He said he would hurt me and big brother even more if we did."

"You can tell me, he won't know." Her face was kind but still very serious.

I looked at the ground and told her the kind of things he did. She stared at me, her expression still calm, but her eyes full of shock. We were quiet after that.

"Sorry..."

"For what, you didn't do anything."

"Now you seem mad..."

"I'm not mad at you." She smiled "I might be able to help you."

After about a week she took me somewhere. We stopped by an area by the sea that had many shops. She opened a door and it ringed.

A women with short brown hair looked up from putting some new loaves of bread on the counter.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." The new woman smiled.

"I know, it has been a while. Is your husband here? I need to talk to you two."

She looked down at me "Hikari, do you like dogs."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, this nice lady has a puppy would you like to play with him?"

"Yes please." my smile grew.

The lady took me to the backyard and a little brown puppy jumped on me "She is so cute. Is she a friend of your son's?"

"No, I found her while I was in the city...this is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Turns out, they were talking about mama and the weird man, the new lady's husband was a police man and when he heard about this, he was a bit mad. Later Miss told me that the man was gone now. I heard them talking in the middle of the night, I snuck downstairs to listen.

"I don't understand why that women is so cruel to her child. I heard that her son Yuki is now in custody with their father now." Miss said.

"I can't seem to locate them at this moment, last time I checked I think they moved to the United States for a trip." The police man said.

Miss sighed "When her mom was filling out the forms she didn't even seem phased that she was giving her only daughter. The only emotion that seemed to appear was rage that her husband had been caught with something like that."

"Well, I can have both of them sign a restraining order so they can't be anywhere near Hikari. Although I'm sure it will be a while till he gets out of jail." The police man said.

"Well, thank you for adopting her, I'm sure she will like it here."

"It is nothing, I'm happy we get to be with a child like her, she is so kind and nice. I feel so angry that that woman could do that to her." The lady said.

I stared at the ground, not knowing how to act. Should I cry out of sadness or joy that I wouldn't see my mama again?

The next day, Miss had her bags.

"I can't wait to see you again Hikari."

"You are leaving already?" I asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mai and Daisuke will take good care of you. There is a nice school here for you to go to and you can run around and things like that." She smiled.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I will come back, maybe you could take a trip to the island I live at, I'm sure my son would like to meet you."

She smiled and started walking "Wait!" I said.

She turned around "What is your real name Miss...? Um...I kind of need to know." I smiled.

"My name is Akina, plus if you want anymore info I live on Waffle Island with my son and husband." She smiled.

I grinned then waved "See you later!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah," she turned around again "Remember to always look at positive things no matter what! Don't let anything get in your way."

"Got it!" I grinned.

2 weeks later...

"Hikari, do you want more pie?" Mai asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Did you do anything fun in school?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep! We learned about animals today! I never knew there were so many." I grinned.

He chuckled "There are tons of animals!"

I heard a crash then looked to my left, a blue vase with daffodils crashed on the floor.

"Oh my! How did that happen?" Mai said.

I helped her pick up the flowers, I was kind of nervous, I didn't know why. A uneasy feeling ran through my gut. I shook it off, I might have just been stunned from the vase crashing. I stared at the flowers in my hand, they were already droopy. Part of me wondered why because I just picked them.

10 years later...

I made sure my school uniform looked alright, I grabbed my books and ran downstairs and out the door.

"Mai, Daisuke! I'm leaving!"

"Okay, have a good time! Make sure you come back in time for work!"

"Got it!" I slipped my shoes on and headed to school. After school I said goodbye to my friends and headed back home. I started baking some pastries for the store, seeing some familiar faces go by. A familiar old man walked in.

"Hi! Do you want the same as usual?" I asked.

He chuckled "You know me quite well. Yes I will have the usual."

I handed the bag with a strawberry pastry and some tea.

"Please come again." I smiled.

"You know I always will."

"Hikari, you have a phone call." Mai said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I think it might be your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I snapped.

"Well there is a guy on the phone."

I moaned, she winked at me and I picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hikari?!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear slightly.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Yuki!" I almost fell.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"No, I ran away when I was nine and you were...six I think, our mom is a bitch and our step-dad is an ass."

I stared wide eyed "Oh my God it is Yuki!" I giggled "So where are you you idiot."

"I'm afraid to tell you because you might beat me up."

"Don't tempted me." I mumbled "Anyway where are you?"

"Waffle Island."

"That's neat...all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm old enough to live on my own. I was wondering if in a few months you would like to come live with me? Just to start out fresh."

"Um...well...I'm going to have to talk to my foster parents first...you know."

"Alright then, I'll give you my number so we stay in touch."

I scribbled it down "Thanks...so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Seeya!"

"Bye."

I hung up and grinned at Mai, who grinned back "How does it feel to hear your brother again?"

I looked outside at the ocean and smiled "Pretty good...personally part of me is saying that a lot is going to be coming up. I'm just wondering what it is."

**Well there is Hikari's past! This will have to do with future chapters so if you have any ideas please send me them. Plus this chapter might have been a bit confusing so just send me a message and I'll tell you. Hope you enjoyed! Please Comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	6. Chapter 6: I am stupid

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter, I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter done...we have a ton of testing practice right now -_-. Anyway I hope you like it! :D**

I had a part time job at the inn with Mai and Chihaya. My mind was on other things so I wasn't quite paying attention to the food.

"Eh! Hikari!" Mai screamed.

I looked at her "What's wrong?"

"The stir fry is on fire!" Chihaya looked and panicked too.

I looked over "Huh, look at that...wonder what happened?" I said.

Both of them looked at me like I was crazy, I grabbed an oven mitt and put the burning food in the sink.

Smoke rose up "Mai, can you make sure the fire alarm doesn't go off?" She grabbed a magazine and waved it over the fire alarm.

"What is up with you?" Chihaya asked.

"Sorry, just kind of day dreamy today. Sorry about the stir fry."

"It's fine, that is only one dish you've burned. Mai has burned all of her dishes...or ended up putting moldy material in the food."

"Hey! I'm trying!"

"You are better at eating the food Mai, I've told you a hundred times. You can't even make toast right."

"I'll show you!" She took out a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

"So anyway, how the heck are you so calm." Chihaya asked.

I smiled and winked "A friend told me that you should always be prepared for anything, don't panic if you can handle it."

"Sheesh well that would take some time...though I think I should be used to seeing things burn up before me when Mai is cooking."

"You're not funny Chi!" She snapped.

I flicked him on the head "Be nice please Chi. She is trying."

He chuckled "Fine...oh and Mai?" He pointed at the toaster which was now smoking.

"Told you." He grinned. I slapped him with a magazine.

"Now it is your turn to make sure the alarm doesn't go off."

He chuckled and went over to fan the alarm and I helped Mai with the burnt toast.

"Don't give up, I burned everything at first too." I smiled.

"Yeah." She tried to smile.

"I have a friend with the same name as you...actually she is my foster mom. She runs a bakery where I live. Maybe you can ask her for advice, I will be visiting them soon."

Her expression brightened "That would be so neat!"

"On the other hand! Have you seen Gill lately? He has been acting funny when I talk to him." Chihaya said still waving the magazine over the alarm.

"How is he acting...pissed Gill...shy Gill...depressed Gill...any of those?" I asked.

"No, he has been acting _really _weird...like if I mention your name he gets all red and stuff. This morning all I said was if he had seen you and if he knew where you were, then he got all red and said he didn't then walked away...well ran away."

"Huh, I have no clue. I will talk to him later to find out."

"Fine, hey can I stop now? My arm might fall off if I do this forever." He did a silly grin.

"Yep! Go ahead."

He sighed in relief "so when are you going to see your parents?"

"Probably in a week or so, they said I could invite some friends."

"How many?"

"Hmmm I'm bringing You, Gill, Mai, Kathy, Ose, Mark, and Chelsea. Roomi said she was going somewhere with Kotomi and her grandma, and Lena said she was busy with some of her animals. Mark and Chelsea already know...I told Kathy and Ose this morning, I just told you two, now I need to talk to Gill anyway."

"Alright...well, he is at town hall most of the time so personally you know where to find him."

"Plus he knows I'm armed." I smirked, Chihaya got wide eyed.

I giggled "Kidding, I don't like violence...for various reasons."

* * *

I walked slowly to town hall, enjoying the warm sunlight. I heard birds chirping, I wanted to yell about how nice today was. I opened the door and saw Elli.

"Oh...um hi Hikari." she said my name really loud.

I stared at her "Um...right...where is Gill." Part of me knew she was either warning Gill that I was here or Yuki. This was the only exit in town hall so I had either one of the cornered. I leaned against the door just in case.

"Um...he might be upstairs..."

"Can you please go get him?" I asked and smiled.

"Um...okay..." She looked around but just stood there.

I sighed and giggled "Gill you can come out from under the table. Elli wasn't the smartest choice for you to use as a cover."

I heard a groan and he appeared from under the counter.

I looked at Elli, she nodded and left the room "So what is up with your new attitude? Chihaya told me you've been acting weird."

He refused to look me in the eye, which worried me "Can you talk?" I asked. I noticed he was red, I walked over and put my hand on his forehead, he got redder.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked "You shouldn't come here if you have a fever."

I pushed my hand away "It's nothing." He still didn't look me in the eye.

"What is wrong then? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"I'm not mad!" He said frantically when he looked me in the eye his whole face was red.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked tilting my head. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Next thing I knew, he bent down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Nothing...I just love you." he whispered, then continued to kiss me.

I blushed slightly "Um...is that something you should get all worked up on?"

He chuckled "No, I guess not." He smiled, a real smile that I didn't see very often.

I smiled back "Oh yeah, I'm going to visit my foster parents in a a few days, can you go?"

"I don't have any plans so sure."

I smiled "Great! Thanks."

We were quiet again for a bit longer now. I hated when those moments came.

"Oh um...can I ask you something?"

"What?" He turned to pick up some folders and put them in another drawer.

"I met this woman when I was little...she said she lived here..."

"There are a bunch of woman here so I think you might need to be a bit more specific." He turned his head and smiled at me real quick, then went back to looking through folders.

"Well...I actually haven't seen her yet...I'm not sure if she moved with her family or not...um..." I thought for a second "Was there a woman named Akina that lived here?"

He stopped "Yeah." was all he said.

"...do you know what happened to her? Did she mo--"

"No...she died a while ago." He still had his back turned.

"Oh...um...alright." I looked at the ground.

"Why did you ask?" He asked.

"I met her when I was 7, she helped me a lot. She said before she left that I could visit sometime, and meet her family."

"Huh, so you were the one she mentioned." I almost didn't catch what he said.

"Were you friends with her?"

"No..." He turned to look at me, expression serious, a hint of sadness in his eyes "She was my mother."

I blushed, I was so stupid. I had never noticed how much he looked like her, plus she said she had a son, it seemed so obvious now.

"Oh...um...sorry." I looked at the ground.

He walked over to me and patted my head "It's fine, don't say sorry."

I tried to smile "Your mom was a really nice person."

He smiled again, then wrapped his arms around me "Thanks."

* * *

"Chelsea! Can you help get the animals in? It will start pouring any minute now!"

"Coming!" She helped bring Cream and Miki, while I got Koji and Miley. The reain started coming down right when we left the barn, we took off for the house. When we got inside, we were soaked. After dinner we said goodnight and I collapsed on my bed. I breathed into my pillow and sighed. The sound of rain hitting the house was all I heard.

BAM!

I yelped then looked for my ipod. Another BAM came again and I almost screamed this time. I grabbed my ipod then hid under my covers, turning the ipod up to the point where I couldn't hear the thunder. Ever since I was 7 I was terrified of thunder. Every time I heard it, a flashback of that guy hurting me and countless other things flew in my mind. Now, every time there was a storm, I would hide. I shuttered at the thought. I took a few deep breathes and tried to sleep.

**Well there you go! Yes I figured out that Hikari's step mom and Mai have the same name...I decided to just go with it. Anyway I hope you liked it! Please comment! :D**


	7. Letter: New Harvest Moon Game

**Hey everybody! I thought this sounded interesting so I thought I'd tell you.**

**Harvest Moon has just announced their newest game, after a bit of research here is what I've got for you.**

**Name: Harvest Moon Twin Villages**

**For: DS**

**Info: Apparently this game has Wifi. There are a few new animals as well, you can raise Bees and Alpacas. YAY ALPACAS!!! There are new and improved outfits for your character as well. There is another weird cross dresser guy too. Part of me thinks the sprites are a bit racist because they have sombreros, other than that the game seems pretty neat. As usual you get to play as either a boy or a girl. They both have four eligible candidates you can marry(all of the guys look pretty cute :3) I will check to see if there are more later on. The characters have the same style of design as Harvest Moon Sugar Village. It comes out in Japan...I'd say fall or winter. There are a few things on youtube like the trailer, plus i went on which is in japanese(i translated as much as possible with google) well, I'll post another thing for any updates :)!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: On the Road Again!

**Hello people! Sorry for the delay...just trying to get the school year done with. Every morning now I ask my friends "Is it the end of the year yet?" XD. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!**

"Chelsea! Are you almost ready?"

"Almost!" I heard a few clatters then Chelsea came running in with her backpack...which looked like it was going to explode.

"Ready!" She said.

"Alright, we might want to get going or else the boat might leave without us."

We started walking to the town.

"Guys! Wait Up!"

We turned to see Chihaya and Mark running toward us.

"Sheesh...what happened to never leave a man behind?" Mark panted.

We giggled "You could've texted me you know?" I said.

"I don't have my phone all the time like you do."

"What is someone tried to kidnap you?" Chelsea asked.

"Well...unless Luke is that kind of guy we are all safe."

"That and the mayor." Chelsea mumbled.

Chihaya and Mark were on the ground laughing, I was afraid they were going to pee themselves.

"Guys we should get going." I said after I giggled a bit.

"You're...you're right, sorry." Chihaya said, he got up "We should go."

When we got to the dock, everyone else was there.

"Took you long enough." Kathy said with a grin.

"Sorry." Mark said, "We got carried away on the path of life."

Chelsea giggled, then looked around "Where is the boat?"

I looked at her "It is right there." I pointed.

"Oh...I thought that was for decoration."

Kathy leaned over "Is she--?"

"She is always like that." I whispered with a grin.

"Wait!" Right when the voice hit us, negative energy went around us from Gill.

"Luke what are you doing?" Chihaya asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You forgot to invite me." Luke told me sounding wiped out from running.

I looked to see him packed and his eyes were pleading for me to go. I could feel Gill's glare on me.

I sighed "I guess we could fit you." I tried to smile "Though, you might need to sleep on the floor."

His expression brightened...though the negative energy from Gill increased.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged me. I was sure that Gill was seconds away from biting Luke's head off. I pulled away so that wouldn't happen. Part of me wanted to hug Gill to see if that would help...though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't. The best I could do was move over next to him.

Good thing Pascal came in the picture right then "You guys all set?"

I smiled "Yeah, are you?"

He smiled "As ever."

We went on and started heading out. Luke clunked out about twenty minutes into the trip.

"So why did you bring him?" Chihaya asked leaning back with his arms crossed.

"He looked like he really wanted to go, he may be annoying but he is a friend. It would be mean to just tell him no and to go away."

Gill didn't say anything, I looked up at him and he looked like he was avoiding me slightly, his eyes focused on the water. Part of me wanted him to actually look at me, that part of me lost hope for that now.

"I'm just hoping your step parents are going to be prepared." Mai said.

I smiled "I'm pretty sure they can handle anything."

Kathy looked over at Gill while Owen, Mark, and Chihaya were talking. She looked over at me and mouthed "Is he okay?"

I gave her a "I have no clue." look and she nodded.

"How long will it be till we get there?" Chelsea asked after she had talked about almost everything with Mai.

"Um..." I thought for a sec "We won't be on land till morning tomorrow. Then we will have to take a bus or something to get to the town I'm in...so we will be there around late morning to early afternoon."

Chelsea moaned "That will take forEVER!"

I giggled "It will go by fast."

It didn't go by fast, I was begging for Gill to talk to me or t least shoot a quick gaze at me. He was either looking at the ocean or reading. We ate a few snacks and as it got darker we went inside the boat. Later everyone had fallen asleep accept me and Gill. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but when I closed them for a split second I fell asleep. My eyes snapped open, I looked at me watch, I had been asleep for two hours now. I also noticed that Gill was gone. I got up quietly and looked for him. He was outside staring at the ocean again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Was all he said without even looking my way.

"Now you are scaring me, you haven't spoken all day today. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Luke just gets on my nerves."

"Part of me thinks that he isn't the only one you are mad at."

He was quiet "Sure, you kind of piss me off to."

I cringed slightly "What did I do?" I asked calmly, walking over.

"You are too nice to people." He said.

"Why because I let Luke come with?"

"You know he likes you?" He mumbled.

"Personally I think you think all the guys like me."

"Not all of them just Mark, Luke, and Chihaya. You let them act all flirty with you."

"No, they are just my-- wait...are you jealous?" I asked.

I thought I saw him blush slightly, I smiled then walked up to him "I only consider them friends, don't ever think I would do something like that, or whatever you are thinking."

A wave of relief washed over me as he looked down at me, his eyes softening slightly. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"At least I'm not demanding like Roomi." I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled slightly "Yeah, you are right about that."

"You might want to come inside."

"Right."

The next morning Pascal blew the horn and all of us jumped up at the same time.

Luke slammed his head on the floor and yelped. This made everyone's morning. I went outside to see land just miles ahead.

"Everyone, we re almost there!" I shouted back inside.

When we got off the boat I looked for the nearest bus station. The town we were in right now was not very populated. The only time it would get busy is if a huge ship full of tourists came in here for a stop. The town was small so it didn't take long for us to find the bus station. The bus came by bout fifteen minutes later.

While we were on the road Mai looked over at me and asked "So what is your town like."

"Well...it is probably bigger than Harmonica town. We get a lot of tourists there due to a few of the sites. The town is along the beach...where quite a lot of waves come in so we have surfers too. Plus the ocean is very clean too, the police make sure it stays clean and no one pollutes it. I guess it is kind of like Castanet in a way."

"Is the food good?" Both Mai and Chelsea asked.

I smiled "Yep, my mom's bakery is the best place to get food, she hasn't been beaten yet."

Chihaya chuckled "We will see when I come in." he leaned back in his chair pleased with himself.

Owen flicked him on the head "Don't get cocky."

"Is it just me or is the bus going really fast now?" Gill mumbled.

We all looked outside and saw a huge farm zoom past us. I got a quick glimpse of the speed limit then looked at how fast the driver was going.

"Um...aren't you going a bit fast?" I said.

"Relax babe, we are going through some plains right now, nothing bad will happen. Plus you guys are the only ones on my bus so there wouldn't be as bad as a death toll."

Chelsea looked like she was close to jumping out of the window but Kathy and Mai pinned her down.

"Just sit in the seat and we will be okay." Gill mumbled, though he looked nervous too.

After twenty minutes he still didn't slow down and we were in another small town now, then after five minutes we were back in farm land. I was freaked out because if it took that fast of time to go through another small town, he must've been going fast. I heard a siren behind us and all of us slumped down in our seats in relief.

The driver cursed under his breath and stopped to the side. The police man came up.

"Can I help you officer?" The driver asked in the nicest tone he could possibly make.

"Sir, you've been going thirty miles more than the speed limit."

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't aware."

As the driver was talking I noticed the police man sounded familiar. I perked my head up and saw Daisuke, my step dad.

"Hi Dad!" I waved.

He looked over at me, I couldn't tell if his expression was happy or pissed off because this man put his daughter in danger.

He glared at the driver "License please."

After the driver got the ticket...which was probably worth a lot more than it could've been due to the "Police man's daughter was in a bus going over a hundred miles an hour." thing.

His expression brightened as we got out of the bus. He hugged me.

"How are you doing?" He asked with a grin.

"Well...besides the experience we just had, I'm good."

He looked over at the group of almost sick people behind me. All of them were pale white and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or car sickness. I was used to going that fast considering when I was nine, my dad ended up going on a high speed chase with me in the back of the car with a juice box.

"I was about to take a break at the nearest gas station, we can get you guys something, though please don't puke in the car."

My dad's police car was a truck so I sat up front with him, Chelsea, Kathy, and Mai sat in the behind us, and the boys sat in the very back. They had no seat belts or anything. Owen was standing up casually like he had done this thing a hundred times while Chihaya, and Luke looked like they were going to puke any minute or scream. Gill acted like it was no big deal like Owen only he still looked a bit sick.

"So how has farming been?"

I looked at him funny "I don't think you would really get it."

"Well that is insulting. At least tell me in third grade terms."

The girls giggled in the back.

"Okay, it is doing really good and i get a lot of money everyday."

"That's good. Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah...but he is still annoying."

He chuckled "I think brothers do that."

"Yuki has his own category." I heard Kathy mumble in the back.

"Anyway, is mom's store doing alright?"

"You know it never will go out of business, we got people coming in there just to see if you will come back."

I giggled, he continued "Your friends have been wondering about you, I'm pretty sure they will be glad that you are visiting. Plus you brought some guys along so I bet they will think you are a lifesaver." He mumbled the last part.

"I don't think they are paying attention. I think they are focused on surviving the rest of the trip."

"They won't fly out the back." He said.

"Yeah but if you end up going on a high speed chase again they will...either that or you will have a huge mess to clean up."

"That was only one time and your mom still hasn't forgiven me."

"What did he do?" Mai asked.

"Took me on a high speed chase with him."

"That must've been fun." Kathy said while laughing.

"Not if you are going left and right constantly and aren't sure if you are going to crash."

"Looks like the gas station is coming up." Daisuke said.

When we drove up to the gas station Luke hopped out of the truck and ran inside.

"What--" Daisuke was about to ask.

"I think we know where he is going." Kathy said.

Daisuke turned to me "Can you introduce me to your friends so I don't invite complete strangers to my house."

I laughed "Yeah. The one that ran in there is Luke, this is Kathy, Mai, and Chelsea, and in the back there is Owen, Gill, and Chihaya."

He smiled "Nice to meet you all, I'm Hikari's stepdad Daisuke, you will be meeting my wife shortly."

The girls smiled while the guys attempted...I think they were still horrified by the bus experience.

Luke ran back out "Sorry...can we get something in there? I'm starving."

"Go ahead." Daisuke grinned. The guys jumped out and went in while Kathy, Chelsea, and Mai were making their way up as well, talking about the whole bus thing.

"I'm guessing Luke is the type that is a bit difficult to handle?"

"We all think there is something wrong with him."

"Well I'll give Mai a heads up."

"Part of me thinks this will be confusing considering we have two Mais in the house now."

He chuckled "We can manage."

While the others were outside enjoying the weather and drinking some sodas, I was grabbing some snacks for everyone. Daisuke was looking at them in the car then went over to me.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"How do you know one of them is my boyfriend?"

"I don't think you wouldn't bring him."

I laughed "The blond haired one."

He looked over "Well now I'm going to have to give him trouble considering he is going out with my girl."

"You aren't funny." I gave him a slight punch in the arm then continued "He is Akina's son you know?"

"I thought he looked familiar..." He looked over to the truck "Now that you say that, he looks so much like her...except for the boy part and that his attitude is different."

"Did you know she passed away?"

He was quiet for a second "Yeah."

"You didn't tell me why?"

"We were afraid you wouldn't take it to well. Did he tell you?"

"Well, he is the mayor's son and considering that is where Akina lived I thought he would know. I kinda looked like an idiot asking him." I smirked at him "But don't worry about it."

"Are you okay abut that?"

"Just kind of sad, but I keep my head up."

He chuckled "Just like what Akina told you?"

"Yep." I smiled.

Gill walked in "Are you all set yet? Luke is getting a bit anxious."

I smiled "Yeah, I just need to pay..." I said while reaching into my pocket to take out some money. I almost spilled a few things but Gill got them, he reached over and took a few more bags so I had enough hands to grab my money.

"Can you think before you do things?" He said with a bit of a joking tone and a smirk on his face.

"Sure...I just need to think occasionally...good thing there weren't any eggs in my hands or that would've been bad."

He chuckled "You probably would do that." Then he patted my head.

I smiled, I was sad Akina was gone, but Gill reminded me of her, even though his way of showing was different, he still made me feel happy. I was glad that he was my boyfriend, or even just my friend.

**Kawaii :3!!! I liked doing this chapter, I just thought it was funny and cute! Please comment or leave an idea for future chapters!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	9. New Poll!

**Hello Again! Again to keep the suspense up with the Fanfic, I have put a new poll up in my profile!**

**Question: Should Gill and Hikari Break up again???**

**Yes!**

**No!**

**If you answer yes I will be happy to read some suggestions on how or why they break up because right now I have none. We don't have to do this I just want to see what you guys think. Should there be another little breakup between them or is the story ok as it is right now??? The poll will be open for about a week or two because I like to keep up posting because I hate waiting for new chapters on fanfics as much as you guys ^_^ and I don't want to disappoint. So anyway feel free to leave ideas and remember to put in your vote on whether Hikari and Gill should break up or not!**

**Hope to hear from you guys!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	10. Chapter 8: It's Okay

**Hi people! Here is the next chapter. Now the poll decided by...a million(actually 5) votes to 1. So Gill and Hikari won't break up Don't worry ^_^!!! I've got a bunch of ideas all set up now for the rest of the story. So please enjoy!**

When we finally got to the house I smiled.

"Glad to be back?" Daisuke asked.

"You know I am!" I hopped out of the car.

I walked in to see mom with her back turned to the oven.

"Hi mom!" I waved.

She jumped and turned around her expression brightened "Hikari!" She went over and hugged me.

"How have you been?" She said.

"Pretty good!" I grinned. Diasuke came in with a few bags and behind him the others came in.

"Ah, these must be your friends!" She said.

"Yep this is Kathy, Mai , Chelsea, Gill, Owen, Mark, Luke, and Chihaya."

"It is nice to meet you all! Please make yourselves at home!"

I guess they already kinda did, Mai was staring in a dazed expression at all the bread and pastries, Luke also was but in a "I'm starving!" way. Owen, Kathy, and Chelsea were looking around, so Gill and Chihaya were the only ones listening.

When mom closed the store we all went to the backyard. My dog, Lilia, ran up to me and licked me like crazy.

Mom came out with some mini cakes, some home made doughnuts, and hot chocolate.

"So how long have you been here?" Kathy asked.

"Well Daisuke and I got married and moved here about twelve years ago. Hikari came to live with us when she was seven.

"You are adopted?" Luke asked. Gill, Chihaya, Kathy, and Owen seemed surprised too.

I looked up from playing with Lilia "Yeah, it isn't something I share with the world though. I consider them my parents...though sometimes I call them by their real names."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Luke asked.

"Like I said, it isn't something I like to share with the world."

"Why did you get adopted?" I wanted to punch Luke now.

I sighed "That's kind of a personal thing--"

"Can you please tell us?" Mai pleaded.

"No." I mumbled.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because it is none of your business!" I snapped. When I realized I snapped I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sheesh!" Luke mumbled.

"Anyway will you guys like to unpack. I will show you upstairs." Mom got up and we all followed. I was relieved she changed the subject.

"The boy's room is on the left and the girls room is on the right, Hikari you know where your room is." She joked and smiled.

I smiled back "Alright."

When the others went into their room I went into mine. I opened the door to find everything as I left it almost two years ago when I left to attend high school at Castanet. The walls were painted a bright blue and white. Pictures of the ocean that I took. The white bed with the frilly pillows was neatly made. The best part about living here was that we lived right by the ocean. My room had a balcony so I could sit out there and look at the ocean. The chair and table were still out there and mom put a pot of flowers out there and a candle on the table.

"This is your room huh?" I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around "Oh um yeah..."

Gill made a face "Sorry if I scared you..."

"No it's fine, I'm just daydreaming."

"Ah." He was busy looking at the stuff in my room.

"So were you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back down stairs. You seemed mad or something."

"Well, you get mad when Luke bugs you." I said.

He gave me a look "Are you sure nothing bugged you?"

"No I'm fine." I smiled, though I'm pretty sure he wasn't buying anything."

"Alright..." He said, the look still on his face. It was hard to read. I couldn't tell if it was "I don't believe you!" or something else. The few seconds of awkward silence was torture.

"So, are my parents okay?"

"Yeah, they seem nice. I thought it was interesting that your step dad is a cop."

"Well, I consider him my actual dad."

"Who was your real dad?" He asked.

"Well my real dad lives in America, Yuki used to live with him. I also had another dad but..." I stopped.

"But what?" He asked.

I was quiet for a few seconds, I looked up and tried to manage a smile "I just never considered him my dad, he wasn't very nice."

A look of concern came on his face "What happened."

"Nothing." I said I looked back outside then he caught my chin and made me make eye contact with him.

"I hate when you do that." He said.

"What?" I said blushing.

"When you try and get out of a situation you break eye contact and look somewhere else."

I tried to break eye contact, then he smirked "Like that. So why don't you tell me what happened? You know you can't get out of this with me here."

I frowned and his face turned serious again. Part of me was yelling "Tell him! He will understand! He is your boyfriend for God's sake!"

I ignored it "Nothing happened Gill!" My gut twisted as I snapped at him.

His expression didn't change but the concern in his eyes grew. He took his hand away from my face "Alright..." He mumbled.

He turned around and started heading for the door "Oh and your mom said dinner will be ready soon so I suggest after you are done unpacking you go downstairs."

"...Alright." I said. After that, he walked out. For some reason I started to feel scared and sad. The same feeling I felt when I was with my old mom and that guy. I shuttered. I quickly unpacked then went downstairs. While we ate, Kathy and Owen were talking, Mark and Chelsea were talking about farming, Chihaya and Mai were talking with my parents, and Gill ate quietly. He didn't make eye contact which made the feelings increase. After we ate and finished talking it was already late. All of us went upstairs and I said night to Mai, Chelsea, and Kathy and went into my room. I had a slight hard time going to sleep. I was thinking about Gill, I was now regretting not telling Gill. I wanted to tell him now more than anything because I never told anyone before besides Akina. Only my step parents knew now, they never talked about it because they were afraid I wouldn't feel comfortable. Yuki didn't even really know what he did to me. I moved around in the bed to see if I could find a comfortable spot so I could sleep. Suddenly I heard a boom and I yelped. I jumped up and looked outside I could hear the wind make the house creak. The waves in the ocean were increasing in size and a flash came out of nowhere. The huge boom came again. I yelped again and looked for my ipod.

"No..." I mumbled, I forgot it back on the island "No no no no!"

Another roar of thunder and I huddled on the ground, covering my ears. The noise still didn't go away. My body started to shake uncontrollably as I tried to block out the noise.

Gill's POV

I woke up from a huge noise that sounded like a crash. My eyes snapped open and I looked outside. Lightning flashed and the wind roared. I sighed and got up. There was no point of going to sleep now because of the noise. I went downstairs to see if I could get something to drink. I didn't have any water during dinner so I was thirsty. When I went downstairs, Hikari's mother was down there looking outside, she glanced at me.

"Um...sorry...I was just going to get a drink."

She smiled "It's fine, go ahead."

I grabbed a glass "Why are you up so late?"

"I like watching the storms hear. I always like to watch them, ever since Hikari was little."

"Both of you like thunderstorms."

She laughed "I do, Hikari on the other hand hated thunderstorms when she was little."

"Why is that?"

"Daisuke and I never knew for sure. One night she came into our room and said she was afraid. It got kind of worse as time when on. We decided to go downstairs with her and watch it a few times. Other times we decided to give her something to take her mind off of the storm."

"Is she over it?" I asked.

"I'm sure she is, as she got older she didn't seem to ask us to help her when a storm would happen. Plus she never seems to be bugged by it in the day...when she was little it was always a storm at night. But I'm sure she is over it, she had a lot of things happen when she was little so it was probably a phase."

"Alright..." I thought for a second "What did happen to Hikari when she was little? She never told me."

She sighed "She will hate me...when she was little, she and Yuki had a hard childhood. Her mom and dad got a divorce and her mom right away married a new man. The man treated Yuki and Hikari very badly. Yuki ran away to try and find their real dad but didn't take Hikari, leaving her to deal with her new father."

"What did he do?"

She looked at the ground then back at me "Let's just say he was arrested for sexual harassment."

I got wide eyed "Seriously?"

"Yes. She ran away after a year of it and lived on the streets for a couple of weeks. She was close to dying but a friend of ours found her...which by logical explanation, the women was your mother."

I remembered Hikari saying that my mother helped her when she was little.

She continued "She took care of her and nursed her back to physical and mental health. When Hikari told your mother what the man did to her, she took Hikari here. She told us about it considering Daisuke is a cop. Hikari's real mom signed Hikari in our custody without even really thinking that Hikari was her child."

I clenched my fists "How come she didn't want to tell us?"

"Her past is difficult to talk about..."

I stared at the ground.

"You care about her a lot don't you?"

I nodded, she continued "She really likes you, I can tell."

"I still don't understand why she wouldn't tell me, it isn't that hard."

"Well, have you told her about your mom, like just what you used to do with her?"

I stopped and looked up at her, she smiled "Some subjects can be painful to talk about, in your standards and hers. If you bond enough those subjects become less difficult because you have someone who understands that type of pain."

I smiled "Alright..."

"I suggest you get some sleep, it is really late."

"I should say the same to you."

She giggled "I'll be up in a bit."

I walked back upstairs then paused and stared at the door that opened to Hikari's room. Something didn't feel right. I put down my glass and opened the door slowly to Hikari's room. The bed was empty.

"Hikari?" I whispered. Another flash of lightning followed by another loud BAM came from outside. I heard a yelp and saw Hikari huddled in a corner besides her bed and the wall. Her knees were close to her chest, she covered her ears tightly with her hands. It was dark so I couldn't make it out exactly but I was sure she was shaking, but I wasn't sure if she was crying. She whimpered quietly. A shiver went down my spine, if she was still scared when all those storms that had happened... she had to endure them. I knew her, Hikari wasn't the type who liked to burden people. So she decided to hide the fact that she was still scared.

"Hikari?" I managed to whisper again.

Her eyes snapped open, the sky lit up again for a split second. For that second I could see the look in Hikari's eyes, absolute terror. The thunder came again and she let out another yelp...it was loud enough to almost be a small scream. She held her hands in front of her protectively, hands shaking.

"Please..." She whimpered "I...I didn't do anything bad...please don't."

I knew who she thought I was probably, she thought I was the guy her step mom was talking about. The thunder brought back memories of what he did to her, so now, to her it was like she was in a horrifying nightmare.

"Please..." She managed to say, now I knew she was crying. Sobs escaped her lips.

I knelt down and stroked her arm, her head snapped back up in alarm.

"It's okay." I whispered. I took her hand and intwined my fingers with hers.

"You are an idiot for doing something like this for this long you know." I smiled slightly.

She still shook, I could see her eyes glisten from tears. Another roar of thunder came and she flinched.

"But...you don't have to worry, all those things that happened to you won't happen again. I won't let it happen again, I'll protect you no matter what."

I squeezed her hand tighter. Her eyes stared into mine, then she lunged and wrapped her arms around me. Her sobs grew and she buried her face in my T-shirt. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay." I whispered.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep with Hikari. When I woke up I had a huge pain in my neck. I slept a lot better than I thought I would sleeping upright. I groaned and rubbed my neck.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open and I was looking right at Hikari who was inches away.

I blushed slightly "Y-Yeah."

She smiled "Sorry, you didn't have to--"

"No it's fine," I smiled "I wanted to."

She blushed slightly "Thank you."

I got up "It's nothing, anyway would you like to go downstairs and eat?"

"Yep." I got up and noticed a case by her bed "You play the violin?"

She blinked a few times "Yep!"

"What can you play?"

She giggled and scratched her head "Pretty much anything."

I smiled "That's right you've met my mother. She would make me test her violin playing skills by making me pick a song. Any song she would be able to play. Though she kept asking me and it kept bugging me to no end."

She started laughing "She would name a song and I would have to play it for her."

I chuckled "She was weird sometimes."

We were quiet after that, I thought back to what her step mom said about Hikari and me.

"What is it?" She asked.

I looked up and smiled "Nothing, are we...?"

"Yeah!"

When we went downstairs, I was questioned.

"Hey where were you when we woke up Gill?" Owen asked.

"Oh, I was talking to Hikari...in her room." I don't think I really thought about what to say.

"Wait!" Luke said "Did you--"

"No! We were out on the balcony talking!"

"No you weren't! Admit it!"

Daisuke glared at me "Did you...?"

"Dad, we were hanging outside. I was reading a book out there and Gill came to talk. We haven't had time to ourselves in a while." Hikari said.

Chelsea looked confused "What else would Gill and Hikari be doing?"

We were all quiet Mark sighed "Chelsea, we were waiting till you were of a proper age to tell you about this."

We all started laughing.

**I couldn't resist I thought this idea was soooo cute ^-^!!! Well anyway please leave ideas and comment. Comment is like candy ^-^ to me!!! hope you guys liked it!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	11. Chapter 9: The Kitchen Nightmare

**Tada! Next chapter! I must say that the chapter was pretty funny in my point of view!!! ^_^ Anyway I hope you like it!**

I looked at all the customers that were coming in, I'm guessing there was more than usual.

"How come so many people are here?" Kathy asked.

"Probably because they want to have one of Hikari's special pastries." Mom said.

Chelsea made a face "Is that part of the thing you guys were telling me about this morning?"

"Not even close Chelsea." Mark said then looked at my mom "What is so special about her pastries?"

"Just the way they taste makes them delicious. It goes with any filling you want, chocolate, fruit, different fillings like that."

"I didn't know everyone wanted them so badly." I mumbled.

"We can help." Chihaya said.

"Here is the strange part though...only Hikari can make it taste the way it does." Mom said.

"I guess I need to get to work..." I sighed and grabbed an apron.

In order to make the pastries I needed time, I could make them pretty quick but I couldn't have any interruptions.

When the pastries were done I looked outside "How many of you want chocolate filling?" I counted how many then put the chocolate in those pastries "Fruit combo of strawberries and raspberries?" I put those in "Apples?" Got those "Custard?" Got it. When I was done I set them on everyones table. I walked back into the kitchen and everyone besides my parents looked stunned.

"What?"

"Can you make us some?" Luke asked.

He got a bunch of glares, I smiled "Yep!"

When I gave them the pastries Chihaya grabbed his and tasted it, he stopped.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

A huge grin came across his face "Hell yeah!"

The others seemed to like it too.

"Hikari!"

I jumped and turned around, two familiar girls were at the counter.

"Jill! Celia!" I smiled and ran over to them. Jill and Celia were my two best friends before I moved to Castanet. Jill was slightly taller than me with brown hair that was always back in a ponytail while Celia was around my height with long dark brown hair. Both were friends as well, though they were complete opposites. Jill was loud and always seemed to have an upbeat attitude while Celia was a bit quieter and always seemed to speak in a polite manner. I hugged them.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"Been pretty good!" Jill said "Glad that school is over and such...though finding a job and college is difficult." She grinned "How have you been, is the farm life working out?"

"Yeah, oh do you guys want to come back here? I brought some of my friends."

Both leaned far enough to see at least Mai, Kathy, and Chelsea who were staring at them.

"Sure!" Jill always seemed to speak for both herself and Celia whenever they were in the same room.

Apparently they didn't know that when I said friends I meant also five guys, all with some attractive feature of some sort. They stared wide eyed at all of them as I introduced everyone.

"It...it is nice to meet you all." Celia said finally.

"So anyway you didn't answer my question, is farm life working out?" Jill asked.

"It's doing good, I decided to take a little vacation and show my friends what my place is like."

"That's neat! Hey do you and your friends want to check out the town? We were going to do some shopping."

"Ye--"

"Actually I needed to talk to you about that." Mom said.

I looked over at her "What?"

"Considering you left, you left your job here. So, you and your friends will be in charge of the kitchen today while I go out with Daisuke."

"Wait What?" I asked.

"We need to catch up on things and we haven't gone on a date in forever so I think it would be nice."

"Hold on--"

"We have guards watching the doors so you guys can't leave."

"You crazy woman! What?!" She was talking s quick.

"Until tonight, seeya later!"

"Wait what are you--"

Then they both left, we were all quiet. I was mad now I grumbled under my breath and grabbed an apron. Then looked at everyone "She meant you too!" They all jumped up.

"Okay so here is the book of recipes, all you have to do is keep making them so we have enough to give to people. Keep making batches of things on the menu."

"Chihaya, Gill, and Kathy, you guys help me with the different pastries. Jill, Celia, and Chelsea, you guys get the salads and beverages. Owen, Mark, Luke, and Mai, you guys make the sandwiches. You have to be fast but careful or else we will lose customers."

All of them stared at me I sighed "I suggest we do it or my mom will kill us all, and kick me out of this house permanently."

* * *

The kitchen became a nightmare...

"Hikari! The sandwich is on fire! The sandwich is on fire!" Mai screamed running around with a flaming pan in her hand. Chihaya chased after her along with Jill. Chelsea and Mark were arguing about something. Owen was making things and ignoring the others. Kathy was Yelling at Luke for doing something. Gill was standing next to me watching the whole thing. I grabbed a bucket of water and waited for Chihaya, Mai, and Jill to come in my reach.

I poured water over them and everything stopped.

I sighed, trying to keep myself calm "So far we have gotten nothing out of this kitchen, so now I'm going to say what is on my mind to make you guys do this right. Kathy and Chihaya, don't be bugged by anything else! Focus on the damn food! Luke and Mai, if you guys can't focus on cooking you both will need to take orders at the front for food and help Celia deliver the food to the customers. Luke, Mai is experienced with that stuff so do what she tells you. Owen keep cooking. Mark and Chelsea, shut up about whatever you are talking about and get your butts in gear! Both of you help pick up this mess." Everyone stared at me.

"I don't think any of you want to see my mom mad! She will make you cry when you see her pissed off so go before you end up having to have that happen!"

Everyone scrambled around, I sighed in relief. I looked outside and everyone was staring.

I smiled "Don't worry everything is fine, just had a quick little issue. Your food will be coming out shortly."

Everything went a bit smoother after that. Then Celia came into the kitchen.

"Um...Hikari?"

"Yeah." I looked up from the stove.

"Someone is at the counter asking for you."

I walked out and saw a older, taller, man. He looked about middle aged with gray eyes. His expression meant something was wrong.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

He pointed at the plate on the counter, I looked. The inside of the pastry wasn't cooked all the way.

"Will this harm me in anyway?"

"No sir, I'm so sorry. If you want we can make you another and I'm sure it will be made right this time."

"It better or else I want my money back."

"I will make sure that won't happen."

I walked in with the plate "Not to be Gordon Ramsey but...who made this?!"

"Ooooooh, that was the one I made and Kathy didn't like it." Luke said.

I glared at him, he continued "Mai told me to put some sort of powder in it, I'm not sure what it was...then Kathy yelled at me and..." He trailed off when he saw me.

I just stared at him "Do you know what you put in it?"

"Um...I think it was...some sort of powder. Oh, that right there."

I looked over and almost went white "That is detergent Luke." I mumbled.

He stared for a moment "Celia! Ask if the guy ate the pastry!" I yelled.

"Uh...Okay!" She squealed and I heard her run off.

* * *

Turns out the guy only cut it, when he saw that it wasn't cooked all the way he went up to complain. Good thing he didn't ask why we asked if he ate it or not or else there could've been a lawsuit. Me on the other hand, it took Gill, Owen, Mark, and Chihaya to get me off of Luke. He ended up with a bloody nose, a few scratches, and a bunch of bruises from where I punched him. Good thing they got me off him when they had a chance cause I was inches away from the knife drawer. When service calmed down we all sat down. I rested my head on the table in exhaustion.

"I am never visiting again if this keeps happening." I mumbled.

* * *

When mom got home she smiled "Looks like the service became a success. She looked at all of us who were either sleeping or on the edge of passing out. I stared at her.

"Never do that again mom." I said "Please."

She smiled "Don't worry I won't let that happen the rest of the vacation."

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Now that you guys did your work you are free to do whatever now for the rest of your vacation." Then she skipped off upstairs with dad talking and laughing.

"That made no sense." Gill mumbled.

I managed a little laugh "You don't have to live with them." I mumbled.

"I have my own pain in the ass at home you know." He said and smirked.

"Hikari?" Luke whimpered.

"Yes Luke?" I said.

"Can you untie me now?"

**There you have it! I hope you liked the chapter! It was fun to make XD!!! Anyway please comment ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	12. Chapter 10: The day of Bentos

**Here is the next chapter of Castanet Life!!!! Hope you like it!**

I woke up to a crash downstairs. I jumped and hit my head on the floor and let our a yelp. I looked at the time. It was only 7 in the morning.

"So much for sleeping in." I got up and tiptoed downstairs to see who it was.

I went down and saw Chihaya in the kitchen.

"Chihaya? What are you doing?"

He turned around "Oh, Hikari! Sorry if I woke you. I...I was just making something."

I rubbed my eyes "What are you making?"

"Just something I've been wanting to make for a while."

I looked over his shoulder "Why are you making Onigiri in the morning?" (Note: just in case you didn't know an Onigiri is a japanese riceball! And I hear they are delicious ^_^)

"It isn't just a plain old onigiri, I decided to test it with a new ingredient." He took one and handed it to me.

"Try it." He grinned.

I took a bite, it tasted amazing. I looked up at him "It is great! What did you put in it?"

"Some special bean paste I made."

"This is really good! You should enter it in the next cooking contest we have." I grinned.

"I think that would be a great idea!" He scratched his head and blushed slightly.

We were quiet, I decided to talk "So...do you like Mai?"

"What?! No! Why?!" He looked like he was about to freak out.

"Well, she seems to like you. Just wondering."

"You know well that I don't like her like that, she is annoying, and she stinks at cooking, and she--"

"I think you might like her." I smiled.

"I told you the reasons I _don't _like her."

"Well, Gill didn't really like me at first. In fact, if you think about it, we are opposites in quite a few ways."

"You are both smart."

"Anything else?"

"You both can have quite a temper."

"Not exactly what I had in mind. Okay anything else?"

He laughed "Sorry...nope nothing really." Then he had a puzzled look "Then how are you guys dating?"

"You will have to ask him. He was the one who told me that he liked me. When he first asked me out I wasn't quite sure how it would work because...well...we aren't alike. Then I figured out that he is actually a really nice guy." I thought about the other night and and smiled, plus I'm sure I blushed slightly.

"What makes you think that that would work with Mai and me?"

I shrugged "You could give it a try like I did. If you don't think it will go well, then you can try Jill or Celia." I giggled. He gave me a playful shove.

"I'm going to get ready for today."

"Alrighty then."

Before I left a room then I turned "Oh yeah, you like to cook, she likes to eat! There is a perfect match--" He chucked a towel at me and I dodged it. I raised upstairs before he could throw anything else at me.

* * *

I was enjoying the outside view while drying my hair with my towel.

"That shower felt so nice." I said dreamily.

"Hikari!"

I jumped as Mai ran in "W-What Mai?" I asked.

"I need your advice!"

"For what?" I asked.

"Well um...you know I like Chihaya right?"

This was getting on my nerves, she told me almost every day now that she liked Chihaya.

"Yeah why?"

"Well...um...I want to try and tell him..."

"When?" I asked surprised.

"Making him a bento." (Note: Bento is a japanese lunch box, it's like the stuff you get from your husband/wife in the game ^_^ I heard they are also yummy!)

"Oh okay..." I wanted to say that was a bad idea but I think she got what I meant by the look on my face.

"I know I'm bad at cooking but can you help me? I know you know how to make them! Your dad told me."

I smiled "Sure, in fact, Chelsea, you, Kathy, and I can make them together."

Her expression brightened "Really?"

"Yeah!"

We went down stairs and saw Kathy, Mark, Luke, Chelsea, Owen, and Gill were at the table eating breakfast. I heard Chihaya leave with mom, probably to talk about cooking.

"Kathy Chelsea, do you want to help me and Mai make something?"

Kathy looked up from the newspaper "Sure, what?"

"Mai wants to make a bento, I was wondering if--"

I noticed Gill, Owen, Luke, and Mark were choking and their food and drinks.

"You guys have a objection?"

"No..." Luke managed to squeak then started to laugh.

Gill coughed, though I'm pretty sure it was a laugh "I don't think you will get anywhere with Mai Hikari. She doesn't have an aptitude for cooking."

I frowned "That's why I'm asking for help, plus we will keep trying till we get it right."

Luke started laughing even more, this time Owen and Mark also started laughing.

Gill didn't look phased, he sighed "Alright, good luck then."

We decided to go into the kitchen, though I swear Gill started to laugh when we left the room.

* * *

Gill's POV

After we were done joking around and laughing about the whole Mai cooking subject. We went back to eating.

"So are they all going to make bentos?" Luke asked.

"Well that's a stupid question." I said still looking at the book I was reading.

"No seriously. I know the rest of them are good cooks. What if they all make one? That would mean they could give their bento to one of us if they wanted. And you know how mushy girls make bentos for a guy they like. You know, like those romantic Shojo romance novels."

We all looked at him "You've read...Shojo romance novels?" Mark asked.

Luke turned red "I got curious, I wanted to see why the hell girls get all weepy when reading those things."

"Wait, so that one time we were in the mines and you looked like you were crying...was that from the Shojo romance novel?" Owen asked.

"It was sad! Poor Yuki figured out that her crush, Akira was seeing some bitch! She confessed to him and he acted like he didn't...he didn't care. It was so horrible!"

We all just stared at him, he continued "Anyway, the girls could be making bentos for you guys."

I looked down at my book, I never thought of it like that. I started to daydream:

I was busy in town hall and Hikari walked in.

"Hi Sweetie! Um..." She blushed "I made you this bento...I...I hope you like it." She held up a bento, only it was different. It had small onigiris that had a heart on them, there was some toasted seaweed on the rice that was in a shape of a heart as well.

I blushed like crazy and shook it out of my mind.

"Luke just shut up." I muttered.

* * *

Hikari's POV

We all watched as Mai cooked the rice "Um...Mai you've cooked it a bit to--"

"No! It's fine!" She snapped. She took it out of the pan and it was hard as a rock.

"Can rice get like that?" Kathy asked.

"No..." I muttered back.

When she was finished, the sausages were green, the rice was black...yes black, the onigiri was also weird in color.

"Um...start over please." Chelsea said.

"It is fine!" She snapped.

"Eat it then." I said.

"Fine." she said. She took a bite of the sausage then she turned pale.

"You are ri--"

"Try the rest of the stuff!"

When she tried the rest of the stuff she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Each time you snap at us, you need to eat the bento you made. It will also give you a hint on what to do right next time."

It took another few tries, still nothing.

"How bout you watch us."

While we made our bentos she watched each of us. I always put a lot of variety on mine.

I had some rice, made some onigiris with soy sauce on them, some octodogs (Note: Octodogs are sausages that are shaped to look like octopuses. Kawaii~) I put some star shaped carrots in it. I also put some breaded shrimp, and some cherry tomatoes on the corners. I put it all together and it looked pretty nice. I also made a heart shaped toasted seaweed on the onigiris.

"Wow yours is so pretty Hikari." Mai said in awe.

"It is important to make sure your bento tastes good and has a good appeal to it as well. You can make it simple by putting some rice and different veggies in them or something more complicated." I closed the bento box and put it in a bag for later.

"Also if you make it for two people, make sure there is enough for both of you."

Mai smiled "I'll try again, only I'll make it simple."

She cooked the rice carefully and chapped a bunch of carrots and other vegetables. When she was done, the bento looked very nice and simple.

I smiled "It looks very good."

"Really!? Thank you so much Hikari!"

Right then I heard the door open. Chihaya walked in.

Mai blushed and walked up to him "Um...here Chihaya."

"Oh, thanks."

We all stared, then I forgot, we didn't taste test.

I felt my stomach turn as I watched Chihaya eat the rice.

* * *

Chihaya ended up in the bathroom for an hour.

"Is he still in there?" Gill asked.

"Yep, Mai just went in there to talk to him."

"Well, hopefully he won't kill her."

"That isn't nice."

"I'm just trying to brighten the mood."

"Hmm."

We were quiet then he asked "Hey, he will be in there for a while, do you want to go for a walk?"

I smiled, thinking about the bento "Yeah."

We walked along the sea side.

"You are lucky to live hear." He smiled.

"Castanet is the same thing."

"No I meant your family, your step mother and father are very nice."

"What, you mean your dad wasn't nice."

"No he was but... When my mom past away, he became different. For quite a while...about four months he ignored me and stayed cooped up in his room. I mean, he is better now, it's just that I knew my mother for 7 years, that's it."

"At least your mom didn't act like a slut." I muttered.

"Do you know where your real mom is?"

"I don't want to know. The only time I've heard from her was the time I had to go on that cruise, she left right after I got on the boat. My guess is she probably moved and broke that guy out of jail."

We were quiet, of course both of us were thinking the same thing, if my mom knew where I lived that meant he did too.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly "I shouldn't be asking--"

I grabbed his hand and smiled "It's fine."

He looked around "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." We sat on a bench that overlooked the ocean. It was very pretty.

We were quiet, then I decided to take out the bento.

"Do you want some?" I asked smiling.

He blushed "Uh...sure."

I opened it and took one of the tomatoes "Say ah." I grinned.

He took a bite then smiled "It's good."

"That's great!" We continued to eat, it was actually a really nice date, or I guess it was a date.

He looked at the octodogs "What are these?"

"Oh they are sausages actually. They are really good, want to try it?" He looked at it then took a bite. He smiled so I guess he thought it was good.

"Have you ever had a bento before?" I asked.

"No, I've only heard about them in books. I saw a recipe in a cook book one time so I know the basics of what is in it but this is my first time trying it."

"You cook?" I asked.

"When my father went through that phase, I learned everything I could."

"And you were only 7?"

"Yes, I learned to clean, cook, stuff like that because my father was to depressed to do any of those things. I wanted to take those rolls to try and impress him, that and I wanted to take over the roll my mother played."

I smiled "You are sweet."

He blushed "Uh...thanks..." then he smiled.

* * *

When we got home Mai ran up to me.

"Hikari guess what chase did?!" She said.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

"Chihaya asked me out on a date!"

I felt embarrassed because Gill had to catch me because I fell back in astonishment.

**I thought the whole bento thing would be cute ^-^!!! Hope you liked it! Please comment and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	13. Chapter 11: Double Date Mania

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of Castanet Life! ^_^**

So here is the story. Apparently while Gill and I was taking a walk, Mai and Chihaya talked. I think Chihaya followed my advice and wanted to give it a try. Only I guess he meant a double date. Him and Mai with me and Gill. It took a bit of begging to get Gill to go too. Actually it was late evening and he still wouldn't go.

I walked in the kitchen to see him reading "Hey Gill--"

"No." He mumbled.

"I didn't--"

"I know you will ask. No."

"But why?" I asked with a bit of a whiny tone.

"Because..."

"Wow because, that clears things up." I mumbled "Give me a better reason."

He sighed "Because the double date won't work out well."

"We went on a double date with Kathy and Owen and that went out fine."

"Yes, but this is Mai and Chihaya, they won't get along well as a couple."

"Anything can happen. Just do it, it would make Chihaya feel better."

"I don't care." He mumbled.

I gave him a look, then he looked up at me "He asked her out, he can go on by himself."

"Well, Chihaya is my friend and I think he would be comfortable if me and you came to make sure their date is going alright."

"Again, no! Nothing you will say will change my mind."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I thought for a second "I'll go to every festival with you." I whispered.

"I..." He trailed off "Including the moon festival?"

"Yep, every one you want to go to."

He sighed and closed his book, he looked up at me "Fine, what time tomorrow?"

I smiled "We are going out for lunch around twelve."

"Fine."

I smiled "Thanks." I hugged him.

"Hmm." was all he said but I swore he smiled.

When I got upstairs I got my PJs on and collapsed on the bed. Personally, I thought the date would be pretty interesting.

* * *

Gill's POV

The last two hours before the date went by quickly. I sulked the whole morning about it. The double date wasn't going to be fun. Mai or Chihaya was going to do something stupid, or something like that. Plus I knew Chihaya liked Hikari so obliviously he was probably up to something. I looked through my suitcase to see if I had anything decent to wear. I ended up wearing a black, short sleeved shirt and black dress pants. I sighed, I knew this whole thing was going to be trouble. I walked out of the room and to the main door. Chihaya was waiting there with a T-shirt with a band name on it and some jeans. Not exactly what I thought would be okay for a date but I wasn't dating Mai. Both Mai and Hikari came down together, talking and laughing. Mai was wearing a frilly pink top and a pair of capris, but Hikari was the one I was staring in awe at. She wore a cute light blue sundress with blue daisies imprinted on it. She wore black sandals and a blue bracelet on her wrist. A bit of her hair was pulled to the side and it was tied with a black and blue ribbon. She looked like she had put a bit of makeup on as well. Mai skipped up to Chihaya and Hikari turned to me and smiled. I started to feel like the double date wouldn't be too bad now.

"You look nice." I whispered.

She giggled "Thanks, so do you."

* * *

We finally made it to the restaurant we would eat at. It looked pretty simple, it was a cafe that had tons of flowers on the outside, it just had an inviting look to it.

We walked in and there was a few people eating there already. The waitress showed us to a booth. The stupid thing was that when Hikari sat down I was about to sit next to her but Mai scooted her way pat me and sat next to Hikari. She noticed this too.

"I'm going to clean up real quick." Chihaya said.

Hikari whispered something to Mai, I guess she was telling her to sit next to Chihaya. Mai had a look that made it look like she was unsure about sitting by Chihaya. She got up and mumbled a quick sorry and she sat on the other side of the table. I sighed and sat down next to Hikari. She looked up and smiled at me, which again made me feel better about the date. Chihaya came back and we were all quiet. Sure, this silence happened between Hikari and I all the time but it felt even more awkward when there was two other people with us. The waitress came up to us.

"What can I get you four to drink?"

"I'll have a ice tea please." Hikari said.

"Water for me." I said.

"I'll have a diet soda please." Chihaya said.

Mai hesitated "In your lemonade, does it have high quality lemons."

"Crap..." I mumbled. Hikari bumped my foot as if to say "Be quiet!"

The waitress stared at her "I'm positive they are."

"Is there a lemon in the lemonade?"

"If you want, yes."

"What about cal--"

"She will have a lemonade." Chihaya said while looking at the menu.

"Alright." The waitress sounded relieved.

Mai gave Chihaya a look. I looked over at Hikari who focused on the menu as well. I sighed and looked at mine.

After another long period of silence, Hikari looked up at me "What are you getting?"

"Oh...uh... I guess I'll have the tomato risotto for starters and a salad. What will you be getting?"

She looked at the menu "I'm trying to decide between the vegetable curry and the...ratatouille."

"They have ratatouille?"

"Yeah, right here." She pointed.

"I might actually get that." I murmured.

She giggled which made me smiled, I continued "If you want the curry, I can split the ratatouille with you."

"Alright, if you want to try some curry, you can." She smiled.

I patted her on the head "Fair enough."

I saw Mai looking at us, she turned to Chihaya.

"What are you getting?"

He sighed "I have no clue."

Due to the fact that Mai couldn't start a conversation, she became quiet again.

"Mai, have you decided?" Hikari asked.

Mai's expression brightened a bit "I'm going to get the onigiri tray."

Hikari looked at the menu "That looks good." Hikari said.

The waitress came back with the drinks.

"Alright what would you like to eat?"

"Um... ratatouille, a vegetable curry, and a salad." Hikari said.

"I'll have some onigiris please." Mai said.

"And you?" The waitress looked at Chihaya who looked frustrated.

He sighed "What the heck is in the stir fry?" He asked. Only it sounded like he was mad "It looked like the tomatoes and carrots aren't even ripe yet in the picture."

"No way let me see." Mai said "Ew, it does look gross. What is in it?"

Hikari and I just stared at Mai and Chihaya who looked like they were about to kill the waitress.

"Um...well I'm sure that it is a lot better than the picture."

"Show me then!" Chihaya snapped.

She jumped and scribbled it in her notebook.

_That poor woman. _I thought.

We sat there dead silent as the pissed off looking couple across from us awaited their stir fry. Hikari kept scooting closer to me as the minutes went by. Finally the waitress came back, the stir fry looked very good. Both of them tried it.

"It's too salty, the veggies are still not ripe yet, and it is really runny."

"It's fine with salt, runny yes, but the veggies are fine!" Mai snapped at him.

"No, it is way to salty, you can see it all over the veggies, it completely ruins the flavor..."

* * *

They fought for an hour, actually probably more because Hikari and I made an excuse to go home. We both went up to the waitress and apologized.

"I'm really sorry!" Hikari said.

We gave her a way bigger tip then normal and told her that their meal was covered so they could go whenever they wanted.

I sighed "Well that was a waste of money."

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It isn't your fault."

"No, you were right, they wouldn't make a good couple."

"Actually they are more alike then we could ever imagine."

She giggled "You are right, they are so alike."

Suddenly I heard my stomach growl, the waitress was in such a hurry to please Chihaya and Mai she forgot our food.

"There is a dango shop not to far from here. Want to get some?"

"Sure." I said.

The dangos were really good, after that we started walking home.

"So besides that incident, what did you think about the date?" Hikari asked.

I smiled "I liked it."

When we got home Mai and Chihaya wouldn't even look at each other. Mai walked up to Hikari.

"I never want to go out with him again! We are nothing alike, and I can't stand him!" She marched upstairs.

"Actually it's like looking in a mirror for these two." I mumbled.

**LOL, I couldn't help but do the whole food argument ^_^! So anyway I hope you really liked it! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	14. Chapter 12:Weird Night

**Hello Guys! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

I jumped out of bed when I heard a crash, I looked at the clock. I had been asleep for only three hours, it was 1 in the morning, or at night. I got up and walked into the hall to see what the noise was. Everything seemed quiet, like the crash didn't wake anyone. I decided to sneak downstairs to see if anything was going on. The thing that made me nervous was because it was silent, dead silent. I could feel my heart race slightly, as I looked around. Suddenly I saw something whoosh past me in the corner of my eye, I whipped around.

"Hello?" I whispered "Who's there?"

"Hikari?" I heard a whisper which made me jump. A little orange light popped in front of me all of a sudden.

I sighed in relief "What are you doing here Finn?" I asked.

"Yuki was being mean so I decided to follow you here."

"You mean you were with us this whole time."

He shrugged "Sure. I was hungry and I just came down for a snack, I accidentally dropped a plate. It didn't break though."

I smiled "Okay, sheesh you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

I looked out the window, the sky was clear with stars and the moon lit the kitchen in a bright light.

"I might go for a quick walk, do you want to come with?"

He smiled "Sure!"

I slipped on my flip flops and a jacket, I opened the door and fresh air ran across my skin. I walked out and went by the beach. Finn sat on my shoulder as we walked, the waves washed gently on the shore, a sound I was too familiar with. I enjoyed the view of the stars, but they weren't as bright as the ones in Castanet because my town was by a city which was two hours away. I took my flip flops off and buried my toes in the sand.

"So you have been following me this whole time?" I asked Finn.

"Yeah! Yuki has been calling me annoying for a while and I needed a vacation."

"You could've just asked."

"I didn't want to take up space."

I laughed "I'm positive you wouldn't."

He was quiet "I wasn't the only one that was following you."

I gave him a puzzled look "What?"

"There was this guy that as been following you around town, haven't you noticed?"

"You mean one of my friends?"

"No, just this guy."

I felt a tight notch in my stomach, this was creeping me out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was around now." He said.

I felt my heart start to beat hard "Let's go." I barely whispered.

"Um...okay..."

I got up and started walking, I got faster as the seconds went by. Why did I seem so far from my house. I started to panic, there was no doubt who Finn was talking about. I heard a noise behind me and I jolted into a sprint, I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, either way I ran. I could here footsteps behind me and I sped up. A scream was forming in my mouth but it wouldn't come out. I turned my head to see who was behind me, then I crashed into something, or someone. I let out a small scream and jumped up.

"What is with you?" Someone snapped.

Gill was on the ground with me, my heart was pounding hard. I was relieved to see him, he looked at me with a concerned look. I wanted to break down crying but I refused.

"What is wrong? Why were you running?"

I took a deep breath "Just taking a quick jog."

"At 1 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep."

The look in his eyes told me he wasn't buying it, but he got up.

"Alright then...how about we go inside?" He reached out for my hand.

I stared at it and took it, he lifted me up "We haven't done that in a while."

"What?"

"Well, you haven't slammed into me in quite a long time."

I smiled slightly and we walked inside, Finn right behind me.

He grabbed my arm before I could go upstairs "Why don't you tell me why you were actually running?"

"I told you--"

"I personally think that is a bunch of crap, the way you ran was not a regular run. You were on a adrenaline rush, something scared you. What was it?"

"I thought I heard someone and I freaked out." I was telling the truth, but I didn't tell him what Finn said. Though, Finn was invisible and only Yuki and I could see him. Gill used to see sprites, but that was when he was little. He still believes in them, he just can't see them. He also knows that I can see Finn, though there are times where I think he could see him.

"Tell him about the guy following you." Finn said.

I ignored him, Gill still didn't look like he was buying it "How come you don't tell me everything? I told you you could trust me." He walked closer to me and moved some loose strands of hair away from my face.

I sighed "Finn ended up with us the whole time and told me that there was a guy that has been following me, that is when I ran home."

He got wide eyed and stared at me "Do you..." He trailed off "Should we tell your father?" He asked.

"I...I'm not sure." I looked at the ground. I was still scared out of my mind, even though Gill was here. I could feel my hands tremble still, my body was tense. I stared at the ground, I didn't know what to do. I felt just as useless as I did when I was a kid. I looked up at Gill, who looked pissed. Not at me but something else.

"Gill...?"

"I'm going to get your father now, we need to talk."

"No, we don't even--"

"Either way there is a weird man following you..."

I looked at the ground again "Well, it could be just a coincidence, if Finn sees him again, I'll tell my dad."

I could feel his gaze locked on me, I looked up. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was tightened into a line, his eyes had a bunch of things in them.

I sighed "It's fine Gill, I just ant to make sure."

He was silent for a few seconds then said "Fine." But he didn't move, he just stood there, gaze on me.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

More silence.

"What?" I snapped (Note: All of this is in whisper...ssshhh.)

"Nothing..." He looked to the side then back at me "Just that the last time someone told me they were fine they ended up dying."

We were both quiet then I said "I just want to make sure, it's Finn he could've confused..." I trailed off "Finn, what did the guy look like?"

"Oh...um..." He flew to grab a piece of paper, it kind of freaked Gill out because all he saw was a piece of paper fly in mid air. He grabbed a pencil and started drawing.

"Here." He handed me the paper, I stared at it for a long, long time.

"Well?" Gill sounded nervous.

"I...can't believe this..." I muttered.

"What?" I held up the piece of paper, he glared at it. I didn't know what to say, cry, scream, or laugh like a maniac.

"Apparently your dad is a creeper...or even more of a creeper than I thought." I muttered.

The picture was of Hamilton...dressed up with a mismatched mustache, plus he wore the Space Devil Hamil suit. He was red from embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill him." He had an evil look on his face.

"Let's not get too crazy..." I mumbled.

* * *

When I was able to get Gill to calm down we went upstairs and I went back in my room. I hung out on the deck with Finn.

"Can you sleep?" Finn asked.

"I'm just enjoying the view." I smiled then looked back at the ocean. When I ran, I knew someone was behind me, not Hamilton though. I clenched my fists and sighed. It could've been my imagination.

"Finn?"

"Yep?"

"Was there someone running after me when I was heading back to the house?"

"Um, I heard footsteps, but they stopped when Gill came outside."

"Huh." I sighed and walked back inside, like I thought it could've been something else. I was okay, but what if it was him and he followed me home?

I shook the thought out of my head and went back to my bed. I collapsed and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before I even hit the pillow all the way.

**Kinda creepy 0_0! Anyway I hope you liked it! For the next chapter, I'm doing Gill's past! Hopefully you guys will like it! ^_^ I couldn't leave out Gilly, I thought it would be nice to talk about his past! Anyway please comment (wow...anyway was used twice 0_0...weird...)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	15. Chapter 13:My Boyfriend's Past

**Wooohoooo! Done! Hope you guys like it! I got a few little ideas from a picture had! Enjoy!**

"I'm home!" I said as I walked in my house. My mother looked up from her sewing and smiled.

"How was your day?"

I smiled "It was good, though this kid named Luke ran into a wall."

She giggled "Why'd he do that?"

I shrugged "I don't know, he got excited about something and ended up running into a wall."

She giggled again "Luke is an interesting type."

I walked over to her and looked at what was on her lap "What are you making?"

"Oh, I just got bored and decided to make a little pattern." She put it in her basket and turned back to me "So did you meet any new friends?" She had been asking that every day now.

"No." I said.

She sighed "How come you won't talk to anyone Gill, all the kids that go to that school are really nice."

I put my hands and her lap and sighed "None of them seem interested in me..."

"You could talk to them, the new kid Chihaya seems nice."

"Mmmm." I muttered.

"Are there any girls you like."

"No! All of them are annoying."

She giggled, I didn't see what was so funny "How?" She asked.

"Well, Kotomi is dead quiet, Mai talks to much, Pat talks to the point where I don't know half the words she is saying." (Note: Gill started learning big words after his mom died, well that's what I thought)

"What about Kathy and Roomi?"

"Kathy is in her own group and Roomi won't stop bugging me." There was two other girls my age who lived here but they were home schooled. Plus there was a girl who lived on Toucan Island but she was also home schooled and she was spoiled.

"Well, maybe Roomi likes you?"

I stared at her for a second "No, she asks why I read so much and if I was antisocial..."

She patted my head "Don't worry about that. Always look at the bright side of things."

I readjusted my hair "You always say that."

She started laughing and I grinned "So, father told me you were going somewhere...?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going on a quick trip to the main land area."

"Why?"

"I'm going to see what type of stuff they have there."

"So the only reason you are going somewhere is because you are curious?"

She giggled "Yeah, I'll be back in two weeks."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I pouted "Thanks for the heads up."

She smiled "Don't worry I'll get you a souvenir." She leaned toward my ear "Plus I'll tell you if there are any cute girls around."

"Mother..." I whined, but I had a grin on my face.

The next morning, mother had her bags all packed. Father said goodbye to her.

"Promise you will come back." I said.

She smiled and patted me on the head "I will, the two weeks will go by quickly. Don't worry honey."

The weeks didn't go by quickly, actually they were much slower. Chihaya came up to me one day.

"Watcha doin?" He asked.

I looked up "Reading..."

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

He laughed "What kind of book?"

I was surprised, usually if I said that, the kid would walk away.

I told him about the book and he grinned "That sounds cool."

We started up a conversation, he moved here to live with Mai's grandma. She started teaching him cooking and things like that.

"What do you know how to cook?" I asked.

"Um...a few soups and stuff. Can you cook?"

"No." I mumbled.

He laughed "Nah, that's fine. We were going to play hide and seek in the town today, do you want to join?"

I blinked "Um...okay..."

After that, Chihaya and I started talking a lot more. Just about random things and stuff. Finally the day came when mother would come home. I ran home and anxiously waited for her.

"Father, is she coming yet?"

"She will be here any second." He grinned.

I heard the door open and jumped up, mother walked in. She smiled at me "Hello Gill."

Over dinner she told us about her trip. It sounded amazing.

"Sounds interesting." Father said.

"It was, thought there was something that made even more interesting."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, while I was in the city I saw this girl on the side of the street."

"Why was she on the side of the street?" I asked.

"There are some people that don't have money for houses." Father said.

"No, this girl, she was Gills' age. She was having a heat stroke."

"Oh, you didn't..."

"Well, she could've died. I decided to take her to my hotel and get a doctor to help her."

"Akina, what if she was tricking you?"

She giggled "That is exactly what she said. She wasn't though."

"Why was she out there then?" I asked.

"She ran away from her family."

"Why?"

She sighed "Some families aren't very nice to their kids, the girl had one of those issues and she ran away."

"Did it get handled?" Father asked.

"No, her mother signed her over to one of my friends from childhood. Her and her husband are the parents of the girl now. She is a lot better now."

"What was the girl like?" I asked.

She smiled "I think you might have liked her. She was really quiet but sweet once you get to know her. She is the type who likes to learn like you too."

"How come you didn't bring her here?"

She started laughing "It's a bit more complicated then that. She has a brother a bit older then you who ran away as well. Apparently he is now in America with the father."

"I thought you said the parents weren't nice." Father mumbled.

"The mother got a divorce and remarried. The brother ran away once they remarried and found his father, they moved a few months ago. The girl had to deal with the step father, who wasn't very nice."

"She is okay now?" I asked, I didn't know why it mattered.

"She is fine now. I told her she could come and visit any time. Maybe you two could meet."

I smiled "What was the girl's name?"

She smiled back "Hikari."

* * *

I stared at the ceiling for a few hours. Every few minutes, a sob would escape my lips. My mother died a week ago, apparently she got really sick. She told me she was okay...now it wasn't. I hadn't seemed Father since then. I rubbed the tears from my face and got up. I started my daily routine, I grabbed a cook book and tried my best to make stuff. I'd finish school and head straight home. I read about how to o things in the house. If I didn't, then my father would be in trouble. After the death people would come up and ask how father was doing. They never asked me though, no one would talk to me unless it was about my father. I finally got most dishes in the cook book done. I grabbed the food I made for father and went upstairs to face his closed door.

"Father?"

No answer.

"Father, I made you some food...if you want." I thought this was sad, a seven year old cooking for his own father.

I sighed when there wasn't a response "Um...okay...I'll leave it right here if you are hungry..." I set is down and walked into my room. That went on for two more months. Now, I was sick of it. Father finally started going back to work but he left when I wasn't looking. I went into his room after school before he came back. The place was a mess, I started to clean it up. Was this how my life was going to continue? My father wouldn't look at me and I would have to do everything on my own? I saw something in the corner of my eye and turned. It was mother's wedding ring. I walked over to get a better look at it. I heard footsteps suddenly and whipped around, it was father. He glared at me "You were going to...?"

I felt sick "No, I was cleaning your room and I found this! I was just--"

"Why would you take it?"

"I didn't take it!"

"But you were going to! Do you have any idea how much that means to me?"

"Father I wasn't going to take it! I was just--"

"Apparently you don't care that she is gone now!"

It was dead silence, those words felt like a sharp pang in my chest. I glared at him, I felt my eyes sting. His expression changed "Gill--"

I stormed out of the room and brushed past him. I opened the door to my room, closed it and locked it. I collapsed on my bed, rubbing the tears away from my eyes. I was sick of crying. After an hour of laying in my room I heard a knock on the door. I didn't respond.

"Gill..."

I didn't say anything. Then I thought about how familiar this seemed. I wasn't like my father would would just give up on spot. I sighed and got out of bed, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Gill, I'm so sorry."

I just stared up at him "I do care about her dying, but I can't just drop everything."

"You are right...I'm sorry for everything, I had no right to yell at you. It's just...your mother meant a lot to me. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to. Just please don't act like that again, you are the mayor and you have to do your responsibilities for the town."

He smiled finally "You are right." He patted me on the head like mother used to do "You will make a way stronger parent and mayor then I will, I know that."

I looked up to him and blinked unable to believe what I heard.

"Promise me one thing though?"

"What?" I asked.

"Make sure when you find a girl, that makes you feel like you need to protect her more than anything, do that. Got it?"

I gave him a look "What does that mean?"

He chuckled "You will see."

* * *

10 years later...

"Father I'm going to school." I looked into his room and found him staring at mothers wedding ring. He did that once and a while.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up "Yep, why do you always leave so early?"

"To help Elli with work at the school. She doesn't have an aptitude for that kind of work yet."

"Ah." I started walking out "Don't forget to say hi to the new girl."

"What?"

"Yuki's sister just moved here two days ago, she will be in your class."

"She is Yuki's sister?"

"Yes, you heard correctly. Don't be rude, or I will make you regret it." He gave me a look. I smiled and flicked him on the head. Weird how I looked up to him, literally, I was twice my father's height now.

"Fine, see you later."

When I got to the school Elli showed me paperwork she needed help with. I sighed and filled some of it out.

"She forgot the information on this one." I muttered to myself. I walked out to get it when I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a girl, she looked my age, smaller than me though. She had short brown hair and a cowlick, her eyes were a fiery mahogany brown. This was Yuki's sister. Usually siblings act the same, besides Roomi and Kotomi, but the girl didn't look like the type. If she was like Yuki she would've had a wild look in her eye and would be bugging me nonstop. She just stared at me. Why was she staring at me? It was getting annoying.

"Oh, Gill, this is Hikari. She will be in your class. Did you say hello?" Elli asked.

I wasn't in the mood, I grunted and went back in the other room to finish my paperwork. Either way, I'm positive Hikari wouldn't be someone I would like.

**I couldn't help writing the last part XD lol! So anyway please comment on what you think!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	16. Chapter 14:No Idea What to Think

**Enjoy ^_^!**

Hikari's POV

"No!" I yelped and almost fell out of my chair.

"What Chihaya? What could I have possibly done this time?" Mai snapped.

"It is too sweet!"

"It's too sweet Mai!" Mai mimicked in baby talk "Oh well, very damn food can't be perfect except Chihaya's dishes because they all come out perfect!"

"Oh, well I don't burn toast! Do you know how stupid you are?"

"I try!"

"Apparently not! You can't even get a damn cake right! A cake Mai! Even I knew how when I was six, let me repeat, six years old! I knew how to make a cake when I was damn six years old!"

"Well then you are a God on earth Chihaya! You could beat every damn chef in the world!"

"Even five year olds would laugh at you when they see how bad your cooking is!"

BOOM!

This time I fell out of my chair and ran into the kitchen. Something blew up in the oven. There was burnt batter everywhere and in the middle was Mai and Chihaya in complete shock and covered by the batter. Mom came in, I was afraid to see the expression on her face.

"Um..." Mai managed to say.

Mom smiled "It was an accident."

I got wide eyed and scrambled out of her way.

"So...you aren't mad?" Chihaya asked.

"Crap..." I muttered.

"Oh course I am! Doyouhaveanyideahowmuchthiskitchenis?" (Translate: Do you have any idea how much this kitchen is? ^_^)

Everyone else just stared in shock, Kathy leaned over to me "Does she do that all the time?"

"Only when you do something bad in her kitchen...I warned you guys..." I muttered.

"Youbotharenogoodbratswhohavenoideahowtocook!" (Note: You both are no good brats who have no idea how to cook. ^_^)

The two of them stared in horror "You don't know crap about cooking! And you don't understand how much more cooking is than just taste and look!"

"Oh crap here comes the lecture..." I muttered.

"When I was a girl, we didn't have much money so what did we eat?" She asked them.

"Potatoes...every night...mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, raw potatoes...raw potatoes. Do you have any idea how bad I had it?" I muttered.

"Potatoes! Every night! Mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, raw potatoes! Raw potatoes! Do you have any idea how bad I had it?" She yelled at them.

"Part about kitchen's importance..." I muttered.

"This kitchen means more to me than anything! It is the thing that keeps me and my family alive!"

"Part about the cost of damage..."

"This kitchen costs hundreds of dollars! And even more if it gets damaged!"

"The threat..."

"If you ever do something as stupid again I will kick you out of this house! No money or anything like that! You guys are still here for two more days!"

"And the final message of understanding..."

"Now do you understand?"

They nodded frantically.

"Oh...and the clean up part...forgot that one..."

"Now clean this crap up!" Then she stormed out.

While Chihaya and Mai frantically grabbed cleaning supplies, the other stared at me in disbelief.

I shrugged "There are those moments where you epically fail at a dish, the moments where you are goofing around, and moments when you aren't paying attention." I thought for a second "Oh and depending on her mood she could probably not speak to them for the rest of the trip...either that or keep giving them glares."

"How many times did you get in trouble?" Gill asked.

"A few, mainly the first three years I lived here...I know the lecture by heart now."

"She repeated it to you all those times?" Kathy asked.

"Pretty much...sometimes she would put in an extra little part about how lucky I have it."

* * *

After they were done cleaning, Mai and Chihaya said nothing to each other. All of us decided to go outside for a while and just walk around while my mom relaxed a bit. While we were walking we bumped into Jill and Celia who, again, loved the fact that there was a few guys. A few of us were looking at some of the clothes from the windows while the guys were talking.

"Hikari!" I heard a guy voice shout. I looked toward where the voice was coming from.

The guy was Rock, he was a rich kid type but he has a really nice attitude and is very polite. He had dirty blond hair like Mark's and brown eyes. He was my friends but also my crush when I used to go to school here. I didn't have time to see what he was wearing because he was running full speed toward me.

"Wait, wait slowdow--" BAM! He slammed me on the ground. Then it felt awkward, his face was inches from mine.

"Get off please." I heard a stern voice say.

Will got off and Gill helped me up, he was holding my hand which pretty much meant "She's mine, back off!"

Will smiled "Sorry, Hikari, I guess I got a bit too excited. I just haven't seen you in such a long time."

I smiled "It's nice to see you too Rock, how have you been?"

"I'm doing great! Just got back from a trip in the Caribbean."

"I can tell, you got a tan." I smiled wider, though I'm sure Gill didn't find that good.

"Hi Rock!" Jill said.

Both of them started talking. I could tell Gill was still tense. I wrapped my arm around his, he looked down blushing and I grinned. He didn't smiled but he seemed to relax after that. Gill wasn't the type who did gushy stuff like hold out an arm for your girlfriend to take and escort her anywhere you two want. He still seemed to be okay with it, even though he didn't show it. We got some bento boxes from a stand while we were looking around.

"So, how have you Hikari?" Rock asked.

"I'm doing great! I finished up school pretty much at Castanet where I met these guys and I spent a while on a cruise to finish my studies."

"Why did you have to go on the cruise?"

"Well, some people asked me to go on the cruise, they said it would help me finish up school. So I decided to go."

"That sounds cool." His gaze moved to the ocean and he lost focus, Gill glared at him as if to say "Is this guy for real?"

Even though Rock was my friend throughout school he was a airhead, which was something that kept me from asking him out when I was in high school here.

I snapped my fingers "Honestly Rock, you need to focus."

He smiled "Sorry Hikari, force of habit."

"You might want to get rid of that though." I smiled slightly and he scratched his head.

"How have your parents been, I haven't stopped by to see them for a bit?"

"They are doing good, though my mom blew up today."

"At you?"

"No Mai and Chihaya." I pointed to them, they were busy talking with Owen and Jill "They were arguing and there was something in the oven that blew up."

"Sheesh, it's been a while since she has done that."

"How does Rock know about your mom's...temper tantrums?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, well when I still went to school here, Jill, Celia, and Rock would come to help me out once and a while. One time they ended up burning a kitchen knife set and my mom did the same lecture she always did to me."

"Burning a kitchen knife set?" Gill said slowly then looked at Rock and Celia "How did you manage that?"

They were both quiet for a second "Um...we don't even know that...we had our backs turned...and um...we turned back around and the knife set was on fire." Celia said.

"Huh." Was all he said.

"Hey, Hikari is there a trash can anywhere?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll throw it away for you." I grinned and took her empty bento box. I looked around and found a trash bin about a block away. I ran over there and threw it away, when I turned around, a huge crowd of people was walking around. The disadvantage for being as short as I was, you couldn't see very easily. That meant I couldn't see the benches where everyone was sitting, which was an issue.

"Crap...my cell..." I mumbled, I had left it on the bench because...well...you don't need it when you are going a block away from the people and you can still see them. I decided to head back the way I came which made it worse, when I was able to get out of the crowd and look around the first thing I thought and said was "Crap, where am I?"

I knew where I was it was just the fact of how I got here confused me. I had moved even farther away from my group. I groaned and looked around for a pay phone. When I found one I got my money out. I thought for a second about who I should call, due to the fact that Gill was already in a bad mood didn't help so I decided to call Kathy's cell.

"Pick up please." I mumbled as the phone rung. I swore under my breath when it went to voice mail.

"Having a few issues there?" A voice asked. I froze and turned slowly, just as I feared, it was him. (Note: Yes I don't name her step dad because...well...he doesn't deserve a dang name!)

I tried to act calm "Did you get out of jail for good behavior or something? Because part of me thinks you had much more time then that."

He snickered "Aren't you being a smart ass. No, your mother broke me out. I find it amazing to believe that she still doesn't care about you."

"That's why I don't consider her my mom anymore, now go away! You picked the wrong time to come near me especially in the day time. I can scream--"

He clamped his hand over my mouth "You talk to much..."

I felt like I was going to vomit now, but I held it back, I wasn't going to let him do anything without a fight. I struggled but he grabbed my arms and held me still. Then, as hard as I could, I bit his hand with my mouth. He let out a yelp of agony and let go of me completely, I scrambled and ran as fast as I could. I ran back into a huge group of people and followed by them until I thought I was safe. I walked to a bench to try and catch my breath. It took me a few seconds to figure out what had just happened. I heard a noise come out of my lips then I covered them and held back tears. I shook it off, I had to be brave right now. I looked for another pay phone, this time I didn't even hesitate to call gill's cell. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi..."

"Hikari?" He snapped "Where the hell are you? We have been looking everywhere for you."

I was actually relieved to hear him snap at me "I kinda got lost, tell Jill that I'm by the flower shop, she will know where to go."

"Alright."

There was a silence over the phone as he told her, then he came back on "are you alright?" His voice sounded a bit more concerned now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to stay on the phone until we find you?"

"No, I'm good, I'm on a pay phone anyway so it will probably run out of minutes."

There was a slight pause "Alright, we will be there in a bit, make sure you stay there."

"Okay." I hung up and went into the flower shop for safety. I looked around when a little old lady came up "Is there something you need help finding?"

I smiled "No thanks I'm jut looking right now."

* * *

5 seconds later:

"Sheesh, tons of people just look around, that lady didn't have to randomly kick me out." I mumbled.

"Get off the property too!" She snapped.

"I am see!" I snapped back stomping my feet of the ground, I'm not anywhere near your damn shop anymore lady!"

"Is that anyway to treat you elders?"

"Oh yeah, well is that anyway to treat a kid? Kick them out of the store? What if I was looking then I changed my mind to by something huh? Well now that's too late so you just lost yourself a costumer!" I knew this looked pretty bad in everyone else's eyes due to the fact that an old lady and a almost eighteen year old are fighting.

"What are you talking about? You aren't a kid!"

"Yes I am I'm seventeen still you have to be eighteen to be considered an adult!"

"Get off my property!" She repeated.

"What the hell lady? I'm off the damn porch which means I'm not on your property, that is the rule!"

"That is for certain people!"

"Oh then please tell me what the rule is for you!"

"Twenty feet away!"

"What! That's stupid!"

"Get out of here or I'll call the cops!"

"Well my dad is a cop so hah! And what the flip, if I go into the store next to you I will still be considered on your property! That is messed up!"

I noticed that now I was in mid air and being carried away. I turned to Gill "Let me go I'm not done with this hag!"

"Yes you are!" He snapped back.

"Put your girlfriend on a leash boy!" The old lady yelled.

"Yeah and you should be ironed twice a day lady!" He snapped "And shouldn't you be in a coffin by now, I think you've expired!"

That shut her up and I stuck my tongue out at her as Gill carried me back to the group. Almost all of them were on the ground laughing from the fight.

**LOL I couldn't help doing that fight! Gill and Hikari are also a lot more alike then they think ^_^! Anyway I hope you like it! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	17. Chapter 15:My First Gory Movie!

**Tada! Here is the next chapter! I don't know how many chapters I'll get in because this week and next week I have finals in school. Plus I'm going to watch my favorite baseball team kick the Cardinal's butts on Friday! (Sorry to you if you are a Cardinals fan ^-^) So anyway Enjoy!**

"Would you guys like seconds?" Mom asked.

"I would!" Luke shouted.

"Um...we still haven't gotten any Miss." Chihaya said.

"Yeah...and I'm very hungry."

Mom made a face and looked at me "For some reason, ever since you have gotten home, I've heard this weird noise. It is really starting to bug me."

Luke started laughing along with Mark and Owen.

"Wow, did she also do that to you?" Kathy asked.

"No, I guess she wants to try something different."

Dad came in the door right then "Something smells good."

I grinned "Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back." He sounded exhausted "I had to arrest five guys today...at once all of them were in a four seated car going thirty miles over the speed limit. It took up to an hour to pull them over and tackle them to the ground."

"Was there any nine year olds in the car with you?" Mom mumbled.

"Are you ever going to stop holding a grudge against that? I was on duty I would've lost my job if I didn't follow orders, and Hikari is still alive. Yeah the guy had a gun but she was fine."

I almost chocked "Wait the man had a gun too?"

"I didn't tell you that?" He asked me.

"No, and now you are going into one of the worst dad categories." I joked.

He flicked me on the head "You were in a bullet...almost...bullet proof car, you were fine, besides I didn't arrest him."

I grinned then Luke hopped up "Can I go with you on patrol?"

Dad looked at him "Um...I don't see why not...wouldn't your dad be upset though?"

"Nah, my old man is fine with pretty much everything I do."

"Because he has no clue what you are doing." Gill said while reading his book.

"That isn't true."

"Name one time."

"There's..." He stopped "Well screw that, my old man would say this would be fine."

Dad sighed "Alright, you have to wear a bullet proof vest though-"

"Awesome!" He ran upstairs.

"Not now Luke! You have to wait till to-"

"Don't bother." Gill interrupted.

* * *

The next day was a lot more quiet without Luke around. Though, because he wasn't there we really didn't have much to do.

"How bout we go see a movie?" I finally said.

"That sounds good!" Kathy said "What movies are out?"

"I'm up for a horror!" Chelsea waved.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Mark said.

"I'm up for it! Nightmare on Elm Street is really bugging the hell out of me now. I've watched it a hundred times now." Owen said.

I grinned "I'm okay with it too."

"Same here." Kathy said.

Then we all looked at Gill, he looked up from his book and sighed "Fine."

"Yay!" Chelsea jumped in the air and did a fist pump.

I smiled at him, he blushed slightly then went back to reading.

Considering this was considered a date night I threw on a orange sun dress and tied a bow in my hair. I put on a bracelet that had two dolphins on it, one was gold, the other silver. It was my good luck charm. I looked in the mirror and decided that I was decent enough.

Kathy came in "Ready?" She grinned.

I smiled "Yep! Is everyone else all set?"

"They are heading downstairs right now."

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

When we got to the movie theater it seemed pretty crowded.

"So what scary movie are we going to see?" I asked.

Chelsea whipped around "One of the Saw movies."

I glared at her "Isn't that the one with all the gore and the creepy puppet thing?"

She grinned "Yep!"

"What sick person watches those things?" Gill muttered.

All of them accept me, Gill, and Mai raised their hands.

"Apparently everyone..." He muttered again.

"It isn't that bad, and I've watched all of them." Chelsea said.

"Though it might not be a good idea to get very many food items." Kathy said.

I sighed "Alright."

We grabbed tickets and everyone got a drink, though it was one of those kitty drinks. We went into the theater, which was kind of crowded, we still got some seats though. When they started showing previews it was movies I would probably never go see, though Chelsea looked pretty psyched about all of them. The movie started and it was... very bad... I leaned over to Chelsea "Does anyone get out of this movie alive?"

"Sometimes, though most of the time, the only one left is Jigsaw."

I jumped as more blood spewed. It got to the point where I was almost in Gill's lap.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Sure..." I whispered back to him, though he didn't look very good either. There was one scene where all of up jumped and I heard a few yelps in the theater, one of them being mine. It wasn't scary...it was really gross. I learned that scary movies now bug your comfort level, so by making blood go in every direction every five minutes, it made you feel really sickened and creeped out. I glanced at everyone, Kathy, Owen, Mark, and Chelsea looked amazed at the gore. Chihaya, Mai, Gill, and I on the other hand were pretty much as sick as we will ever be. Gill was paler than usual, Chihaya had all of his color drained from his face and so did Mai, who glowed in the dark from being so sick in the face. I noticed that now, Gill had his hand clutching mine tightly. I kind of focused on that for a while, though I was pretty sure he wasn't going to try to kiss me, not when there is blood pouring everywhere. I looked around the theater and noticed a couple making out.

I glared at them _What sicko makes out when someone's brains are falling out in a movie? _I felt a poke in my shoulder, I looked up at Gill who was looking at something else, he pointed. I looked and almost fell out of my seat, Chelsea and Mark were making out.

_Wow... this is weird..._ I thought.

"Ignore it..." I murmured to Gill.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He whispered back to me.

"You didn't object to anything."

"Why did you want to see this."

"I wanted one of those old fashion scary movies like Halloween, I didn't want..." I waved at the screen "This."

I heard someone shoosh me from behind, I slumped in my seat and continued watching the movie. Gill did the same.

"Even a freaking romance movie would be better then this crap." He muttered.

I snickered and held his hand again. When the movie was over with, Mai ran out of the theater and into the bathroom, while we waited outside of the theater.

"90 minutes of _that_..." Gill mumbled "Why not just rip my brains out like in the movie and get it over with?"

"I liked it." Chelsea said cheerfully.

"Because you were making out with Mark the last thirty minutes of the movie." Chihaya said.

She pouted and Mark laughed. I grinned at him as if to say "You guys look cute." He blushed.

* * *

It was getting dark as we walked home, I felt a shiver from the cold. I guess Gill saw it and wrapped an arm around me.

"I learned a short cut while walking around yesterday." Kathy said "Follow me."

We separated away from the main street and went in one of the side streets. I felt another chill, not from the cold. I heard footsteps behind us and then loud noise followed by a sharp burn on my arm. I whipped around, clutching my arm. It was him.

"What are you doing here Daemon?" I managed to ask. (Note: That is her evil step dad's name now! ^_^)

The others whipped around "Crap, he has a..." Owen trailed off.

In Daemon's left hand was a gun, then I realized what the pain in my arm meant, I had been shot.

Gill grabbed my good arm and pulled me behind him.

"I don't mean any harm, just give me Hikari and we will be on our way. My wife and I would like to speak with her."

Gill laughed, it wasn't a nice one "Right, I'm going to say this now before you start to bargain. It isn't going to happen."

Daemon smirked "Alright then." He pointed the gun to Mai "Let's start with you."

"Why do you want me?" I managed to ask.

He looked over at me "You know why, plus your mother is upset because you aren't in her custody, apparently because of how smart you are, colleges have been making amazing offers to get you."

"So the only reason you want me is because you two want a free cruise that a college offered?"

His smirk grew "On target, plus, you know the other few reasons. I have had a lot of anger stored up in me four the past few years, I can't take it out on your mother's sweet face." I felt my heart skip a beat.

Gill pulled me closer to him "You aren't taking her anywhere, not over my dead body."

"Gill...don't..."

"Well then, I'll make that wish true." Daemon said and raised his gun up. Gill stood there still, with me behind him.

"Don't be an idiot." Kathy snapped "Move..." She trailed off, we were in a difficult situation.

I heard a click of the gun getting ready to fire.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground and shuddered.

"What happened to him?" Chelsea asked.

I had seen that shudder before "A taser." I said.

"Wooohoooo! I got him!"

Luke ran out of nowhere with a taser gun in his hand "Did you see that guys?"

Dad came out of nowhere "You have the right to remain silent..."

Dad threw him in the squad car and went over to us "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so-" Chihaya began.

"Hikari! You're arm!" Kathy said.

I was afraid to look, I turned to where the pain came from. I let exhaled quickly, the bullet had only grazed me, but it was a deep one and a bit of blood was coming out of it.

Dad came over to examen it "Nothing serious, just needs to be bandaged up that's all."

"Found the Bullet!" Luke said and held out a silver bullet shell with a bit of blood from where it got me.

Dad smiled "You will make an awesome cop Luke, you know that?"

Luke grinned, all proud of himself.

* * *

I laid in bed for about an hour, still shivering from the movie, the cold, and the seen with Daemon. Mom had gotten me bandaged up, my arm still hurt though. Although it was a bullet graze I don't think it was supposed to feel all better once you put a bandage on it. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yep!" I said.

Gill came in "Are you alright?"

"Sure, besides the bullet wound."

"Haha very funny, I'm being serious you know?"

"Yeah, I know, just trying to lighten the mood."

We were quiet after that.

"Sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"I put you and the others in danger because of my issues."

He flicked me on the forehead "Don't be."

"Did you know Luke was coming?" I asked.

He shrugged "I get this headache whenever he is nearby, I trusted that to be a sign that he was really close."

I smiled slightly "Are you okay?"

He gave me a puzzled look "Yeah, why?"

I laughed slightly "Just making sure..." I looked at the ground "I was just afraid that he might have hurt you."

He patted me on the head "I'm fine." I blinked up at him "Besides, he wouldn't have the guts to kill me anyway." He said proudly.

"Were you even scared?" I asked.

He shook his head "I don't get scared that easily."

"You sure? Because that time we were on the island with everyone and Kotomi, Yuki, and I scared you guys... you seemed prett-"

"I wasn't scared." He said quickly.

"Yes you were, I'm sure you were scared tonight too."

"God, you talk to much." He said.

I giggled, then my eyes almost popped out of my head when his lips pressed against mine and he kissed me... _really _kissed me.

I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, I felt like all those issues meant nothing now.

When he parted he blushed "Sorry..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I grinned "It's fine..."

**I couldn't help putting the last part in, they haven't really kissed in a while ^_^ ! So anyway, I have never watched a Saw movie (I don't want to for a few reasons) so if some of that isn't in the movie that I wrote then I apologize. If you do comment saying something like "That wasn't in Saw!" or "Saw isn't like that!" Then I will personally hunt you down ^_^(not really, but you might end up having a message from me saying "Read the dang bold print!") Anyway please comment! Hope you liked it!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	18. Chapter 16: Poor Yuki

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Finally, the day came when we would have to leave.

"Good luck with farming Hikari." Mom said with a smile.

I smiled back at her "Thank you."

She came to my ear and whispered "Also, good luck with your boyfriend, will there be a wedding soon?"

I blushed and looked at her in alarm "Mo-"

She giggled "Just kidding, but he does seem like a keeper, he is really sweet."

* * *

When we finally made it to the dock, Pascal was waiting for us.

"How was your trip guys?"

I sighed "Busy, but fun."

He smiled "That is good, you guys will be back home tomorrow."

While we were on the boat, everyone was talking to one another, I was exhausted and decided to try and sleep.

Gill looked over at "Are you alright? You haven't said anything for a while."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, the whole week has finally taken a toll on me. I just need some sleep."

"Is that it?"

"Yep." I yawned.

He laughed, the sound of his laugh almost made my heart stop "Apparently you are tired."

He wrapped his arm around me, I relaxed and after minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

When we got to Castanet, I collapsed on my bed, feeling good to be back, I loved my home, but I was so used to Castanet now. I looked at the ceiling, thinking about what mom said. Maybe Gill and I would get married, we have been dating for such a long time and we also seem to feel the same way about each other. I turned scarlet just thinking about it and shook it out of my head. I wasn't going to be at the point where I couldn't even look at Gill without screaming like when we were still in school. That whole thought still itched at me, part of me wanted him to asked me to marry him. Another part of me wanted to scream and huddle in a corner blushing.

"Hikari!" I jumped, and went to the door. Yuki was standing there, his expression miserable.

"What is wrong Yuki?" I asked.

"Elli moved to her old town!" He whined.

"What? When?"

"Three days ago, she said her grandma needed her, I thought we would be together forever!"

"Come on in, let's talk."

I made some tea for him and we sat down "I don't know what I'm going to do now!" He said, I could tell he was frustrated.

"There are other fish in the-"

"Don't give me that crap! I really liked her."

"Oh come on, we have a bunch of single girls here Mai, Phoebe, Selena...maybe Chelsea-"

"I don't want them, I want her, I was just about to ask her to marry me."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

I hugged him "Don't worry, I'm positive you will find someone else Yuki, who wouldn't want to go out with you."

He nodded then stood up "You are right! I will try till every girl in this forsaken world spits in my face!"

"Don't tempt fate please."

Yuki ran out "Back to the drawing board!" He shouted, Gill was walking along the road and watched Yuki run past him. He watched him run for a second then walked up to me.

"What was that all about?" He asked "Is he drinking again?"

I shook my head "He is upset because Elli moved, he is going to try and ask someone else out."

"Ah... maybe he should try Roomi, she is the only one available."

I looked at him with a puzzled look "What?"

"She is the only one not in a relationship right now... Mai and Selena maybe but besides that all the other girls are with one of the other guys."

"Poor Yuki..."

He patted me on the head "Slight chance he might find someone."

"I feel bad for him though, he was just about to ask Elli to marry him."

"Well then that could be a sign...her moving..."

I blinked "What do you mean...?"

"The Harvest Goddess does weird things, wether it is to help the island or someone in general. She could've caused Elli to leave because there is someone else here that is meant to be with Yuki."

I remembered the one time when the goddess sent me a dream to help Gill "Who do you think he is supposed to be with... Vivi maybe?"

He shrugged "We won't know till the time comes..."

I stared blankly at the road, he took my hand "Don't worry, that idiot won't give up that fast."

"I know that... could the goddess be trying to separate us... because... you know, I had to leave for that time so..."

He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward his, his expression serious "Don't think that... I love you more then anything, and I won't change my mind."

I blushed and he smiled slightly "And by your expression, you feel the same way." His eyes kept mine locked with his, my heart started pounding hard again. He smiled then pressed his lips against mine.

When we separated he asked "Do you want to get some lunch at the inn?"

I giggled "You can be random sometimes you know that?"

He chuckled "What? I was coming over here originally to ask you, then we got side tracked. So can you?"

I grinned "Yep!"

He smiled back "All right then." He held out his arm and I skipped next to him and took it.

* * *

The date was fun, we talked and got a few rice balls, which were yummy. He was talking about what he had to do now in town hall now that Elli had left, and I told him how farming has been going.

"So what are you growing now?" He asked.

I thought for a few seconds "Watermelons, some flowers, my orange trees are also ready to be harvested, oh and obliviously tomatoes." I grinned.

He smirked "Good, because I was very close to yelling at you." He joked.

I giggled "I'd never forget to plant tomatoes, I like them too." I did like tomatoes, they were good, but Gill had to eat them, he was kind of picky, but I was smart to know what he likes and dislikes. Just stay clear of bell peppers and gross items, and I was good.

After lunch , I walked with him to work, just so we could finish up talking.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

I smiled "Yep."

"Good." He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

While walking home I thought it would be fun to say hi to Vivi, now she was working at the Tailor for part time... I forgot what days she worked there but I wanted to drop by anyway to get a few new outfits. I turned a corner and saw Yuki and Roomi, they had collided. I went back around the corner to hide.

"I'm so sorry Roomi."

She sighed "It's fine, these clothes were trashy ideas anyway."

Yuki looked at some of the clothes "What are you talking about, these are neat."

"Don't be nice please, my grandma says I need to have better ideas then fantasy outfits." Roomi, a lot of the time, has made a bunch of costume outfits. Poor Kotomi has tried on a billion weird outfits, these ones weren't as bad, but they were the kind I would wear on only a festival, not in general.

"No, I'm serious, these look really neat." He picked up one punk looking outfit "How much it this one?"

She blinked "You like that one?"

He grinned "Yeah, I've been wanting to try a new style of clothes, I think this outfit is perfect. I've been needing to try the punk style."

She smiled, really smiled "Um...actually I never thought of a price for that one yet." She fiddled with her fingers nervously, and I swore she was blushing.

"Just say the price I'm fine with any..."

She smiled wider "Well, considering you made my day, you can have this one for free...if you would like...?"

He grinned "That would be awesome! Oh, do you want me to help you bring these to the tailor shop? I could help you put them away there if you want?"

She nodded "O-okay!"

They picked up the same outfit, their fingers touched. Both of them stood there, looking at each other, then looked away blushing. I almost squealed and skipped away.

**I hope you liked it ^_^! So anyway, I have to announce that we have two more chapters left till the end of the story. That is exciting and sad at the same time for me, but I'm writing a few other stories too. I'm working on another HikarixGill story right now. Also there is the Sprite Ranger story as well ^_^ so anyway please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	19. Chapter 17:When?

**Second to last Chapter of Castanet Island Life! I hope you guys like it! ^_^**

Gill's POV

I moaned and put my fingers on my temples.

Chihaya walked up to me "What's up with you?" He grabbed my cup and cleaned it.

"I thought you didn't drink..."

I sighed "I don't drink like Yuki did, and I only drink when I'm frustrated. Plus, I only had one drink so I'm fine."

"Can you tell me what's up, or I'll have to call Hikari, and I have a feeling she won't be too thrilled that you are in the bar at 6 in the afternoon."

I sighed and pulled out the blue feather from my pocket "I can't figure out when..."

He sighed "Just do it when the time feels right, she might be waiting for you to propose you know? If you keep waiting it will only make things worse."

"I don't know when the right time will be though." I sighed "I want the time to be nice but not where everyone is watching..."

"Gill, it's been a month and it is close to winter now since you've found that thing, it is no use getting that thing if you aren't even going to propose."

"I will do it before winter starts." I sighed.

"You better, or I'll propose to her first." He joked.

I laughed "Don't push your luck."

"Well, good luck..."

I got up "Thanks..."

* * *

While walking home I took out the feather again, it was starting to get worn from being in my pocket and cooped up in my drawer. There was a bit of snow on the ground, a slight wind came and my feather flew out my hand.

"Crap..." I mumbled I ran after it.

I skidded to a halt as it zoomed near Hikari. She looked up and grabbed it, she turned around "Gill, is this yours?" She asked.

"I...uh...I..."

"It's mine!" Yuki came running and took it from her "Sorry Hikari..."

She smiled "Are you going to ask Roomi?"

He grinned "When the time is right."

She turned to me "I'll meet you later, I'm going to meet up with Kathy and Lena."

"A-alright."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, she skipped off.

I sighed in relief, Yuki walked up to me "You might want to hang on to this till you think the time is right...though... I guess the whole feather floating passed your girl is a pretty neat way of proposing."

"I wasn't going to, the wind swept it out of my hands."

He handed it to me "I suggest you ask my sister soon, I can tell she it waiting for you, and she can get impatient."

"I know that... I am waiting for the right moment." I said.

He sighed "Again, you might want to hurry..."

"I know, I know..." I looked at the road "I need to get home."

"Okay." He patted my back "Good luck..."

* * *

That night I stared at the wall for about two hours. It frustrated me that I couldn't gather enough courage to propose to her. Yuki said that she was waiting, I didn't want her to lose her hopes. I kept asking myself why I couldn't gather enough strength to ask her. Maybe I was afraid... afraid that I would end up losing her like I lost my mother. I didn't want to feel that same feeling again, but I knew that she would be fine. I was going to protect her, I promised her. I also promised myself that I was going to be a much stronger person than my father ever was. The whole thing frustrated me to no end. If I didn't ask her soon, something bad was definitely going to happen.

"Gill!" I jumped out of my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked father.

"Your girlfriend is here! Should I tell her you are busy in your room?" I knew what he meant by busy.

I tumbled downstairs and went to the door. Hikari was at the door, though she seemed just as annoyed as I was about father.

"Hikari? Do you need something?" I asked.

She fidgeted with her fingers "Well um... I thought you were going with me to the moon festival tonight... but I can see you are tired so... okay see you tomorrow..."

I mentally punched myself, I was so bus about the whole blue feather thing that I completely forgot about the festival tonight.

"No!" I said quickly "I'll...be right down, I need to change real-" I noticed why she was all nervous and shy, I was only in my boxers. I was pretty sure I was bright red now "I'll be right back." Now I looked like a freakin idiot. I forgot about the festival and not to mention I was only in my boxers and crap, now she probably thought I was a pedophile. She was possibly thinking that I didn't go to the festival so she would come here and end up thinking I was trying to seduce her. When I was thinking about all that I banged my head against the wall several times. So much for proposing, I would be lucky if she just ran away. I walked back downstairs and she was still there, she seemed a bit more calm now that I had clothes on. We were quiet while walking, too quiet. I felt a spark of panic in my mind.

"I'm sorry, I was just so busy today... I completely forgot about the festival..."

She looked up at me and smiled, the smile chased that panic away in one second "It's fine, I almost forgot too. I actually had a feeling you would forget, just by how you were acting today."

I ran my fingers through my hair "Yeah... sorry..."

She still smiled "It's fine if you were busy, you have a lot of things on your mind right?"

"Actually just one big one." I was about to say but instead I just nodded.

"Are you tired or something, because you kind of seem like it? Are you sure you want to-"

"N-no it's fine!" I said quickly.

She gave me a puzzled look "Okay..."

While at the moon festival, we were quiet again. While she was staring at the moon, I was wondering what she was thinking about. My heart was going a mile per minute.

"Is the moon always like that here?" She asked.

It took me a few seconds to respond "Oh...yeah... it isn't like this where you use to live."

"Mmmm... not exactly, the moon here feels different. Like it is much more brighter and more inviting. I guess you guys taking care of the island has really helped the environment around it..."

"Yeah... well we have you brother to thank too. The harvest tree is the thing that keeps this place alive, not just us."

"Yeah, I think Yuki told me that once... I think its sad that back at home a lot of people don't seem to care that much."

"I didn't see anything wrong where you lived."

"Because they made a rule just recently, when I first lived with my step parents, people were lazy and through trash everywhere. Now there is a law that anyone who pollutes the town gets arrested, there is also a limit on fishing too because quite a few fish went extinct... When I saw that when I was little, I felt sad, I didn't know why because I was so little, I just felt sad every time someone did something that would hurt the town and the environment."

I didn't say anything.

She continued "While I was on the cruise, a lot of places were doing things like what my town used to do, I didn't like it, Chelsea didn't either because her town is eco-friendly too, that's how we became friends. I still feel sad whenever I see someone hurting the environment, but when I come here, it makes me feel better. Knowing that people take care of the island not because they were told to, but they wanted to... it makes me like to live here. I'd rather live here then any other place."

I smiled "That's good, because I don't want you to leave."

She giggled "You're sweet." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed slightly then looked away so she wouldn't see. She giggled then looked back at the moon. I looked at it with her, I needed to propose to her soon, I was going to do it, I just needed to figure out when the moment would be right.

**I might get the final chapter done by tomorrow... or even tonight maybe! Anyway I hope you liked it and please keep a look out for my next story! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	20. Chapter 18:The End

**Alright! I lied about finishing tonight, I mean I will finish now! Introducing the LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it :)**

Hikari's POV

"See you tomorrow Hikari, Vivi!" Lena and Kathy waved.

"Bye!" I waved back then looked over at Vivi "So, horse riding isn't so bad huh?"

She glared at me "It was okay, I prefer my staff though..."

I giggled "Well looks like horse riding passed."

"Off topic for a second, when are you and Gill going to get married?"

I jumped "W-what?"

"You guys have been dating for a while, I was thinking you guys would have a wedding sometime or later."

"No... not yet though..."

She grinned "Cheer up, he will ask sometime, if not you can ask him."

I sighed "Hopefully, Gill is nice but he has issues showing it at times, proposing is a huge step for him to make."

"Hmm..."

I said good by to her as she went into the Fugu forest then started heading home. I sighed, I was worried that he wouldn't ask me soon, maybe he thinks we can't be together like that, he is just waiting for the right time to tell me that we wouldn't work out together. My stomach turned, it has been doing that for a long time now. I saw something rush past me from the wind. I looked, it was a blue feather. I ran and grabbed it, I looked around to make sure that it wasn't some else's.

"That's mine." I turned around to see Gill.

I just stood there "Um..." I walked up and gave it to him.

He gave me a weird look "You don't have to give it back to the person who gives it to you, it's yours."

I couldn't believe it, I stood there speechless.

He smiled slightly "I want you to marry me Hikari. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I-I..." I looked down at the feather. My eyes stung.

"W-wait? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He sounded alarmed.

I did a small laugh "No, sorry... I just don't know how to really respond to someone like that... though I think this happens to everyone at one point in time." I looked up at him and smiled "I want to marry you Gill... very much."

He smiled "So... that's a yes?"

I giggled "Yeah."

He leaned down suddenly and kissed me softly on the lips. I found this whole moment funny and romantic at the same time. I was just wondering about him, then next thing I knew, he was proposing to me. I was very happy that he asked and wanted us to be together.

When we parted finally he sighed "Now we have to tell my father... that's going to be a fun moment for me..."

I giggled "Don't worry."

"It's not me I'm worried about, he will bore you to death with details and stuff like that..."

I smiled "I can take it."

He smiled, took my hand and we started walking toward the town.

* * *

Akina's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure that the ribbon in my hair was in the right place. I grinned, feeling happy that I was able to fix my hair all by myself.

"Akina! Your cousins are waiting for you, you don't want to keep them waiting!" I heard Mama yell.

I ran out of my room "Mama, I fixed my hair by myself!"

She grinned "That's great sweetie! You look so cute. Now you might want to hurry, your cousins hate waiting."

I smiled up at her "Okay Mama, see you later!"

"Alright." I ran over to my little brother, Aki, who was playing with a few of his baby toys "Bye Bye Aki, see you later."

I ran out the door where my cousins Ichiro and Sakura were waiting. Ichiro had light brown hair with a cowlick, and Sakura had short pink hair like Auntie's hair.

"About time you got here." Ichiro said.

Sakura smiled "I like your dress Akina."

"Thanks!"

Mama came out "Sakura, do you mind giving this to your mom and dad." She handed her a bag of flees from one of the sheep.

"Sure Auntie Hikari!"

"Can we go already, the others are waiting?" Ichiro asked.

"Bye bye Mama!" I said as we ran off.

* * *

We met up with Roy, Lucy, Angie, Van, Matt, Dakota, and Hisoka. (Note: Hisoka is Chelsea and Mark's child ^_^)

"About time you three." Lucy said.

"Alright, now that they are here how bout we split up into two teams of five." Van said.

"Wow! You knew that without counting?" Lucy asked.

Van sighed "It isn't that hard, maybe you should do your homework Lucy."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth nerd!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Um...Lucy..." Angie squeaked "Maybe...w-we should...start playing now..."

Lucy huffed "Fine."

"How about for capture the flag we go into groups of two, I mean... to make it more fun and stuff." I suggested.

"I loooove that idea!" Dakota said.

"That sounds neat!" Matt said.

"Alright, how bout we try that then." Ichiro said.

Roy and Lucy paired up, Van and Angie paired up, Dakota decided to go with Ichiro, and Matt decided to go with Sakura. Hisoka went up to me "Do you wanna be partners?" He grinned.

I smiled back "Yep!"

"Great! Now we can beat everyone!"

"Hisoka!" We turned to see his mom running toward us.

"Don't run you are pregnant!" He yelled.

She tumbled on her feet to a halt "You forgot your lunch."

"Thanks..."

She looked over at me "Hi Akina! How is your mom and dad?"

I grinned "Great! How are you Miss Chelsea?"

She giggled "Very good."

"Mom can you go now?" Hisoka asked.

"Alright alright! You are so much like your dad already..." She mumbled the last part, then skipped away.

"Walk Mom Walk!" He shouted at her, he sighed and turned to us "Sorry..."

"Fine, can we go?" Ichiro said.

"Alright already, can you be patient for five seconds Ichiro?" Sakura asked.

"Alright... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5 let's go!"

We all laughed then started heading out to find the flag. I saw a orange glow zoom past me, I turned "Hi Finn! Do you wanna play?"

He grinned "Yep!"

"Alright! Now we have three people on our team! We are going to beat them so bad!" Hisoka said.

I laughed "Alright, I think I know where the flag might be!" We ran as fast as we could around the island, mama told me stories about this place when she was younger, about all her adventures and times with daddy. I hope I will have even better adventures on Castanet Island, and I have my friends to back me up, and Hisoka.

**Waaaaaaaah I'm saaaad DX...but happy at the same time what the-? I hope you guys like it and look for my new story and Sprite Rangers! Please comment and yes this chapter is a bit shorter if you complain about this chapter I will hunt you down (Or like last time, just send you a message on not giving a hoot or remind you that I said no complaints.) I hope you guys liked it and thank you for your support through both stories :).**

**-00Spirited Away00**


End file.
